Harry Potter Continuum
by William Baldry
Summary: From when Harry went to sleep after defeating Lord Voldemort, until he arrives at King's Cross with his Children. This is the story on the 19 year gap.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Day After

Harry was sound asleep in his four-poster bed with Ron lying asleep in the bed beside him. There was a plate of sandwiches sitting on the table and Kreacher who had been waiting on his master happily was just taking the plate down to wash it in the kitchen.

Harry had dreams of Dumbledore, his parents and the place he went to in his head where they were all waiting for him.

"You did it Harry, you finally beaten him," said Sirius with the most proud of laughs you could image.

"Well done son," said James who was full of pride for his son the one who finished off Lord Voldemort.

"It was nice that Sev looked after you all these years, my darling," said Lily who was not ashamed of her friendship with Severus Snape.

"Severus was a good man and now you know why," said Professor Dumbledore in his wise and know it all voice.

"You will look after my son Harry, I know you will, make sure that he remembers the best of his mother and me," said Lupin.

"Can I please come out?" said a pathetic voice from a box Harry had just recognised from behind Lupin, James and Sirius. "I didn't kill Harry that should mean something?"

"You can stay in there a little while longer Wormtail, for your betrayal of your friends," said Sirius.

"He did not kill me, you will let him out, won't you?" said Harry.

"When he learns his lesson, he will be let out," said James with a smile on his face still broad as it was when he walked into the forest with Harry.

"You will have to stop wanting to see us Harry, this is your last chance you will have, you will soon forget all about us when you want to start your own family," said Lily with a smile.

"You would like Ginny, she is a little like you mum," said Harry with a smile.

"If you love her so do we," said Lily and she gave Harry a large hug.

"Kreacher will want to look after you a bit now that he is going to be loyal to you," said Sirius.

"Do you wish things would have been different?" asked Harry.

"I wish that we were all alive, but at least we are all together," said Sirius.

"It is time for you to wake up now Harry, you are needed in the Magical world, wake up my darling," said Lily passionately.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. It was morning the first free morning in an age. Ron was still fast asleep but Harry did not want to wake him, not after the fact he helped him save the world.

Harry stood up from his bed, made his way to the door quietly, and followed his feet down the stairs into the Gryffindor Common room where the last of the Students were gathering their things and making their way home for the last day of the term.

Harry watched as their parents hugged and cried with their children. They gathered their things because Minister Shacklebolt had setup Portkeys to take them all home. Harry made his way out of the Gryffindor Common Room and down the stairs to the Seventh Floor where he wanted to have a final look around the school before he left it forever.

The Castle was near demolished and it would take awhile for the Ministry to fix it, however Harry hoped that it would be their first priority after changing the anti-Muggle laws, and anti-muggle-born leans set in place by the old Ministry.

Rounding up the escaping Death Eaters should be a close second after changing the laws. Harry was sure there was a lot to do and now that Kingsley was in charge the priorities would be put right again.

There was something different about Harry, there was something that was lifted from his soul so now that he understood that it was Lord Voldemort connected to him for so long, he was now free from him, able to live a long and normal life without the possibility of anything hindering him.

Harry's feet took him on the long walk down to the Great Hall where now that people were starting to head off home Black curtains were hanging down in mourning of the lost of the people that were killed. Harry did not know all those who died for him but each of them was special to him.

The Ministry had taken the injured and the dead to St Mungo's for their parents to claim them when they were better or attended. There was a fresh Daily Prophet sitting on the Ravenclaw table and Harry absently walked over and picked it up to have a look what news had come today.

The Dark Lord Finished

Source close to the new Minister for Magic has reported that He who must not be named is finally killed, so now we are able to say his name. LORD VOLDEMORT!

Harry Potter the Chosen One who was unable to be reached for questioning was rumoured to have been the one to have truly defeated Lord Voldemort. Our readers would like to know that we at the Daily Prophet have partitioned to have Lord Voldemort's body placed on displace at the Ministry of Magic for all those Dark Wizards in waiting to know what will happen to them when they are at the height of their powers.

Everyone at the Daily Prophet would like to send a warm thank you out to Harry Potter and would like to thank him for letting us be able to report the news again.

Harry gave a small smile at this, threw the paper away back onto the table, and made his way down to take a seat at the Head Master's chair.

"That chair becomes you, Harry me boy," said Slughorn's voice from behind Harry.

"Hello Professor Slughorn," said Harry.

"Call me Horace, Harry," said Professor Slughorn.

"Okay, Horace," said Harry with a smile.

"Albus always said that Lord Voldemort would meet his end at the hands of a superior wizard," said Professor Slughorn.

"But I am not a superior Wizard," said Harry.

"Maybe not in ability, but surely in intentions," said Professor Slughorn.

"We are now all free from the grasps of Lord Voldemort, I am able to get back to my retirement," said Professor Slughorn as he starts to walk out of the Great Hall.

Harry sat there in the headmaster's chair thinking about whom else had sat in the chair before him. Severus and Albus, who now are dead, died for those who they had loved.

Another person who Harry did not think of came walking into the Great Hall who was searching for him. "Harry, I wanted to have a word with you," said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Yes, Ministry Shacklebolt," said Harry.

"I just wanted you to know that you have a place in the Ministry as an Auror when you want to come and work for us, you will have to go through the training of course but that shouldn't be too hard for you, not after you have beaten Lord Voldemort," said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Thanks, but I won't be joining the Ministry at the moment, but I'll think about it once you have changed some of the laws that are in place," said Harry.

"Something we are going to be doing at the Moment, Muggle-borns will be free to use magic again as long as I am in charge of the Ministry," said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"That is good to hear," said Harry.

Kingsley Shacklebolt made his way from the Great Hall to help others with their love ones. Harry was about to stand up, out of the Headmaster's Chair to go and see if Ron and Hermione were awake yet when they came running into the Great Hall to find him.

"We thought something happened to you Harry," said Hermione panting a little as she tried to catch her breathe again.

"What could happen to me in Hogwarts," said Harry before he realised what he had said.

"We thought some Death Eaters might have got a hold of you," said Ron.

"They haven't, they are too busy on the run trying to leave the Country before the Ministry gets a hold of them all," said Harry.

"Well still you did give us a shock," said Hermione.

"So when are we going home?" asked Ron.

"Home, that is a thought, where is my home, Grimmauld Place?" asked Harry.

"We could go back to the Burrow, mum would like that," said Ron.

"Yeah, I don't think I want to be on my own any more," said Harry feeling that his desires to be without human company left with Lord Voldemort.

"What about you and Ginny?" asked Ron.

"We haven't talked about anything properly since before we left to Destroy Horcruxes," said Harry.

"Will you and her be getting back together?" asked Ron.

"I don't feel that we ever were apart, not truly," said Harry.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Harry to change the subject as Ron was starting to feel sentimental.

"Not sure, we will have to Find Mrs Weasley to know when we can go back to the Burrow," said Hermione.

"Not to go back to the Burrow, to find your parents," said Harry.

"Oh, I have totally forgotten about them," said Hermione who was starting to feel Horror-struck.

"Well with everything we have been through in the last 24 hours I think it is acceptable to forget about them for a moment," said Harry with a smile.

"We will have to get a Portkey from the Ministry to go to Australia to find them," said Hermione.

"Well there shouldn't be too many Wilkins in Australia," said Ron.

"I just hope I didn't do the Memory Charm too well we won't be able to find them," said Hermione.

"Well we can leave after Fred's Funeral, he would have wanted us all there remembering and thinking about him," said Harry.

"We can stay at the Burrow until we find out where your parents are Hermione and then we can get a Portkey to their location," said Ron.

"We should find your mum Ron, so we know when we are going home," said Harry.

"We have until September anyway to find them," said Hermione. "Then we can come back and finish our last year at Hogwarts."

"After this year, Hermione I think we know enough Magic to be going on with," said Harry.

"We really should finish our last year at Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"I'll be too busy working to be an Auror," said Harry.

"You think you will get in?" asked Ron.

"Kingsley already asked me to join," said Harry.

"Wonder if I can join?" asked Ron.

"You can ask him," said Harry. "He might say yes."

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way out of the Great Hall and out of Hogwarts as falling bits of stone fall around them as they walked.

They made a slow journey down the road that lead into Hogsmeade where Ron knew his parents would have been waiting for them. They made their way into Hogsmeade and walked over to the Three Brooms where Mrs. Weasley was waiting outside for the last of her family to come down from their rooms.

"Did you three have a nice sleep up at the Castle?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah it was a nice sleep," said Ron happily. "It was nice to be on a bed for a change."

"Well that is good," said Mrs. Weasley. "So you are coming home with us Harry?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry with a smile.

"That is good to hear, Arthur is at St Mungo's attending to Fred," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry that Fred was killed Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"It is sad Fred is dead, but it could have been a lot worst, all my children could have been killed, you even Harry," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry was momentarily taken to Ginny who was nearly killed by Bellatrix's curse. "Yeah, well with Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes destroyed he won't be coming back," said Harry.

"Lord Voldemort's what?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes," said Harry. "That was the Mission Dumbledore set us out to complete, Lord Voldemort had seven Horcruxes," said Harry.

"Seven, what do you mean seven?" asked Hermione.

"Diary, ring, locket, Tea cup, tiara and snake," said Ron counting them off on his fingers.

"I was the Seventh Horcrux, the eighth bit of soul that had to die before Lord Voldemort could be killed," said Harry.

"But you are alive, so does that mean?" asked Hermione looking a little fearful.

"Oh no, Lord Voldemort was my Horcrux, my blood in his veins that is why I didn't die when he killed me," said Harry.

"So Lord Voldemort is really dead then," said Ron feeling that he was sick in the stomach.

"So is that why you went off into the Forest alone, to let Lord Voldemort kill you," said Hermione.

"I had to do it, or Lord Voldemort wouldn't have been killed, that is what Dumbledore told Snape in the Pensive," said Harry.

"Is that where you received the other information about Professor Snape from?" asked Hermione.

"Well yeah, he stole the other half of the photo and the second part of the letter we couldn't find at Grimmauld Place," said Harry.

"How did Professor Snape get into Grimmauld Place," said Hermione looking a little fearful.

"He must have gone in there the night he left Hogwarts with Draco, of course he didn't take Draco there," said Harry.

"So Professor Snape was good then, he killed Dumbledore, but why?" asked Hermione.

"Professor Dumbledore put on Gaunt's ring and absorbed a strong curse into himself from the ring, he only had a year left to live," said Harry.

"So Dumbledore wanted Professor Snape to put him out of his misery," said Hermione.

"We can talk about this all later," said Ron who then wrapped his arm around Hermione.

"It is alright Harry, you are coming home with us to the Burrow, you're not going to be going off anywhere again?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, if you will have me of course, we were going to go and find Hermione's parents," said Harry.

"Then you will be going back to Hogwarts to finish off your last year of school," said Mrs. Weasley.

"No, I don't think I will, Kingsley Shacklebolt has given me a job as an Auror," said Harry.

"So you won't be going to finish your last year then," said Mrs. Weasley.

"No, don't get me wrong I think I have learned enough from Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Ron you will be going back won't you?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No, I might get Harry to find out if I can be an Auror as well," said Ron.

"I'll be going back, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione.

"At least one of you has the right priorities," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Who has the right Priorities," said George as he made him self visible by walking through the door of the Three Broomsticks.

"How are you feeling George?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Better," said George. "So who has the right Priorities?"

"Hermione, she is going back to finish her last year at Hogwarts," said Mrs. Weasley.

"That is good for her, but you don't need it unless you want to get the Nasties," said George.

"We're thinking about just joining up with the Ministry," said Ron.

"After everything they have done to you?" asked George.

"We are thinking about joining up at the Ministry," said Harry.

"Well at least with Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister they will do some serious changes in the officer," said George.

"So when are we going to go back to the Burrow," said George.

"Are you coming with us then George," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Better then spending the day in the apartment above the store, alone," said George.

"Is Charlie coming as well?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"He has already gone back to Romania," said George. "He said he will be back for the Funeral, however he has some Dragons he is in the middle of Studying and had to get back," said George.

"As long as he is back for the Funeral," said Mrs. Weasley.

"He died with a smile on his face, though, he would have wanted that," said George feeling a little bit better.

"He did indeed," said Mrs. Weasley wrapping her arm around George.

"I won't have to split the money any more," said George with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, George," said Mrs. Weasley but she gave him a warm smile knowing that he was only trying to make light of the fact his brother is dead.

"Will you need help working the store?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Maybe, I'll have the store closed until after the Funeral, but I'll need help sending out the mail orders we have at the moment at Aunty Muriel's house," said George.

"We can all help you George," said Mrs. Weasley with a warm smile.

Ginny came walking down with Luna Lovegood to meet Mrs. Weasley and the others.

"Has Bill and Fleur left for Shell Cottage?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah they left this morning with your father," said Mrs. Weasley.

"So when are we going to be going back home to the Burrow?" asked Ginny.

"As soon as Kingsley has given us a Portkey," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," said Luna.

"Hello Luna, will you be coming with us," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh yes, daddy said that he is waiting at home for me to come back, but he said that the Crumple Horn Snorlack's horn hasn't remade itself yet," said Luna dreamily.

"That is okay dear, Kingsley said he would have a Portkey for us soon and then we can wait for your father to come and get you from the Burrow," said Mrs. Weasley.

Kingsley came hurrying over to where Mrs. Weasley was standing and said, "Sorry about that Molly, had to get hysterical families home," said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"No problems, I think we are all here, where is Percy," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I have young Percy looking after the Delegation that is driving away the Dementors from Azkaban," said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Oh dear, so they are on the loose then," said Mrs. Weasley.

"They are one of Lord Voldemort's biggest supporters, they would a line themselves up with the Death Eaters and try and take over the Wizarding World even if their master has been defeated," said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"How are we going to stop the Wizards in Prison getting away," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Albus had some thoughts on that, Nurmengard has spells placed upon it to stop it's captive escaping, we are going to be doing that here as well," said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"That is a good idea," said Mrs. Weasley.

"But all that means is the Dementors will be allowed to roam free," said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"You could setup a Dementor task force to stop the threat of Dementors, starve them out," said Harry.

"That would mean Patronus training for the task force," said Kingsley Shacklebolt. "But it would be worth it."

"Here is your Portkey," said Kingsley Shacklebolt who was holding a hand size bit of the Hogwarts Castle.

Kingsley pointed at the rock and said, "Portus!"

The rock glowed blue and everyone placed their hands on the rock. Kingsley counted down from three and the whole group vanished, spinning into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Making a Mends

The Portkey had landed them all outside of the Burrow door. Mrs. Weasley looked up at the House and saw that it was in bad shape. "When Bill came to tell us Ron had been seen, we had to leave straight away and go to Aunty Muriel's house," said Mrs. Weasley.

"It looks like the Death Eaters had a real go at the House Mum," said George taking in the sight of the house which was falling to bits.

"Nothing we can't fix," said Mrs. Weasley happily.

Harry and Ron went for a walk around the outside of the House to survey the damage and to see if any Death Eaters were laying in wait. No one openly attacked them as they made their way around the house damage done seemed less serious in the light of loosing Fred.

Hermione, Luna and Ginny went inside the house to see what had happened inside when the Death Eaters had attacked but all they did was throw Mrs. Weasley books onto the floor and ripped them up. George and Mrs. Weasley were starting to fix part of the house and when Ron and Harry arrived they helped.

The outside of the House was fixed in no time with the Reparo Charm they used and they went inside to help clean up inside.

Hermione had managed to clean up most of the downstairs with her wand. Fixed the books and placed them back on the shelf with their pages back in place. Luna was upstairs fixing Fred and George's room when George made his way up to help her. Molly took over cleaning up the rest of the downstairs which allowed Hermione to go up to Ginny's room and help clean up there while Ron took Bill and Charlie's room and Ron took Percy's room which took next to no time to clean up, leaving Ron's room which the Ghoul was still inhabiting since Ron had left it.

They took an hour to fix up the house completely and to find the items that the Death Eaters had moved around in their search. Mrs. Weasley placed herself in one of the chairs and instinctively looked up at the clock she was unable to take with her because she was in too much of a rush and she noticed that one of the hands had fallen off, Fred's hand.

Mrs. Weasley started at the name as she had not noticed it before. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she starts to realise that her son Fred was truly gone.

Ron was the unlucky one to walk into the room as Mrs. Weasley eyes started to fill up with more tears. Ron didn't know what to do about his mother so he did what a normal son would do and walked over and gave her a hug which made her feel a little better.

Hermione, Luna and Ginny made their way into the Living room and saw Ron comforting Mrs. Weasley and at this sight Hermione only loved Ron more. Harry and George made their way into the room and saw the sight as well. George walked over to comfort Mrs. Weasley as well and when he did he looked down and saw Fred's name sitting off of the clock.

"Reparo!" said George as he pointed his wand at the clock so that it would fix itself.

"I don't think it will work Georgie," said Mrs. Weasley a little shaken. "Must have fallen off when Fred died."

George took Fred's hand piece and placed it into his pocket. For some reason George felt a little bit better knowing that he had Fred with him.

"I better go to Auntie Muriel's and tell her the good news," said George.

"What good news is that?" asked Mrs. Weasley a little distracted.

"That Lord Voldemort is dead and we are moving back into the Burrow," said George.

"That would be good news to her," said Mrs. Weasley.

George made his way out of the house and Disapparated to Auntie Muriel's to inform her about the situation.

"Who wants some breakfast?" asked Mrs. Weasley who wanted no other opportunity to feed up Ron, Harry and Hermione with her cooking.

"I can help, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione who rushed off to help.

"Ron can you show me the Gernumbli Gardensi," said Luna.

Ron left and Harry realised that he was alone with Ginny. Ginny walked around and sat down on the couch next to Harry.

"Hello, Harry," said Ginny who was feeling a little awkwardness about her as she sat there.

"Oh, hello Ginny," said Harry with a bright smile on his face.

"So you have defeated Lord Voldemort," said Ginny with a smile of her own.

"He sort of Defeated himself really," said Harry.

"You know what I mean, he is finally gone," said Ginny.

"I guess he is, there is no way he is able to come back from where he is," said Harry.

"You knew his fate didn't you Harry," said Ginny. "That is why you asked him to feel remorse for what he did."

"When Lord Voldemort killed me, or at least attempted to, I was taken to Professor Dumbledore and he filled me in on a lot of things," said Harry.

"Why did you walk into the Forest and give yourself up for?" asked Ginny.

"Lord Voldemort would have killed you all if I hadn't have done so, I could let anyone else die like Fred for me," said Harry.

"But you could have died," said Ginny feeling a little tearful.

"My death would have resulted in Lord Voldemort's Death, it was a price I was willing to pay for peace and your safety," said Harry.

"It wasn't a price I was willing to pay Harry, I love you so much I wouldn't have wanted you to die," said Ginny.

"I'm not dead, I am here, here and now with you, it has turned out all right," said Harry.

"When Lord Voldemort said that you were dead, I didn't believe him until I saw your body, I thought that I had lost you," said Ginny.

"I am sorry I put you through that," said Harry and he reach out and wrapped his arm around Ginny.

Ginny pushes Harry's arm away and said, "You think by saying that you didn't mean to do something will work with me, you never even said good bye to me Harry."

"I didn't think I would be able to continue with it if I had told you what I was planning, I had to go and face death one more time, you and the others would have stopped me if I told you what I was going to do and the mission wouldn't have been over," said Harry.

"Dumbledore knew I would sacrifice myself to save you all, that was what the snitch was for, a reminder of what I had to do to save the Wizarding World from evil," continued Harry.

"Hermione told me you were going to be leaving again to help find Hermione's parents," said Ginny.

"What would you be doing after that?" asked Ginny.

"Maybe joining the Auror Department at the Ministry, I haven't had time to think about it," said Harry.

"Oh," said Ginny looking a little upset.

"What is the matter?" asked Harry.

"I'll be returning to Hogwarts next year for my final year," said Ginny. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"It would be much safer," said Harry with a wicked grin.

"You know what I mean," said Ginny.

"I'll write to you every day of what I am doing and you can come and see me at my new house when you are not at school," said Harry.

"So where are you going to live?" asked Ginny.

"Not sure, maybe at Grimmauld Place," said Harry.

"Oh no one has told you," said Ginny.

"What haven't they told me?" asked Harry.

"Bellatrix Lestrange demolished that house when Yaxley told her you were staying in there, there is no more Grimmauld Place," said Ginny.

"At least Kreacher go out of there in time," said Harry feeling some warmth for Kreacher being safe.

"Yeah, but the house and everything inside it is rubble, you can't fix that much with your wand," said Ginny.

"I still have my parent's old house," said Harry.

"Yeah at Godric's Hollow," said Ginny.

"Been a while since I have been in there I wonder if it is liveable," said Harry.

"House is still standing so I think you can get it fixed," said Ginny.

"Breakfast is ready," said Mrs. Weasley as she hovered the plates over to the table.

Ginny and Harry jumped up and made their way over to the table and started to eat as much as they could as Ron and Luna came back inside and sat down at the table.

"I should send my father a message that I am here," said Luna.

"You can use the Fireplace dear, the floo Powder is in the pot," said Mrs. Weasley.

Luna walked over to call her father on the floo network while everyone else was busying feeding themselves on Mrs. Weasley cooking.

"No offence to Fleur, but Mum, your cooking is the best," said Ron as he shovelled in as much as he could.

"Hermione actually cooked your food Ron," said Mrs. Weasley suspiciously.

"Oh, well it is still just as good," said Ron as he still shovels it into his mouth.

Hermione started to beam as she watched Ron eat, then she started to feel repulsed and decided not to watch Ron eat anymore.

"Did you and Ginny have a good long talk?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry looking from Ginny to Hermione.

"Well that is good to hear," said Hermione.

Luna came back to sit at the table and she said, "Dad is on his way over, they released him last night from Azkaban."

"That is good to hear dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

There was a loud pop and Mr Lovegood was walking through the door of the Burrow. Luna jumped up and rushed over to her father and wrapped her arms around him. "Harry, Ron and Hermione saved me from the Malfoy's house," said Luna happily to her father.

"Sorry for what I tried to do to you," said Mr. Lovegood to Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"What did Mr. Lovegood try to do?" asked Ginny.

"It doesn't matter, everything is right now, in the end," said Harry who stood up and shook Mr. Lovegood's hand.

"I am pleased there is no hard feelings, I hope what I told you was worth the visit," said Mr. Lovegood.

"It was very valuable, Mr Lovegood," said Harry.

"Would you like to stay from something to eat?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"We shouldn't intrude any longer than we have my dear wonderful woman," said Mr. Lovegood.

"Bye, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and say Good Bye to George for me," said Luna and she and her father left the house and Disapparated back to their home again.

"What a delightful girl," said Mrs. Weasley happily.

There was a sudden materialisation of letters and goods that appear in the living room after breakfast and Mrs. Weasley was suddenly stern again. "We just cleaned up what is all this stuff," said Mrs. Weasley looking a little crossly.

"Looks like George sent it from Auntie Muriel's house," said Ginny taking a look at all the goods.

"Oh well, we better help Organise this stuff before he gets here," said Mrs. Weasley who took it on herself to wave her wand to make all the papers and the goods sort themselves out like she does with the washing.

When everything was sorting into sections George had suddenly appeared at the back door with Mr. Weasley who was suddenly disorientated after nearly being jumped on by George.

"Sorry dad are you okay?" asked George who suddenly had a feeling that his father was doing a double take on him.

"Yes, Fr-George," said Mr. Weasley who looked suddenly a little stricken.

"When can we burry Fred?" asked George.

"We can discuss it inside," said Mr. Weasley.

"Is there a problem?" asked George. "If it is about the money I can pay to have Fred buried dad," said George.

"No son, it isn't about the Money, they are making a memorial plaque for all those who had died in the fight last night, I'll tell you the rest when I tell the others," said Arthur.

George and Mr. Weasley walked into the house to annonounce themselves to the others. Mrs. Weasley walked over and gave Mr. Weasley a warm hug.

"Those that died in the fight against Lord Voldemort are going to have a plaque with those names printed on them at the Ministry," said Mr. Weasley.

"So when can we bury Fred?" asked Ron.

"In a few days time, when they have every ones name for the Plaque," said Mr. Weasley.

"So Fred will always be remembered?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley.

"Will Tonk and Remus be on the Plaque?" asked Harry.

"They both will be on the Plaque," said Mr. Weasley. "Kinsley had to fight for Remus to be added but they all agreed to allow him because he had fought on our side."

"Oh I have to go and see Andromeda Tonks," said Harry.

"What on earth for?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"I have to tell her and explain to her what has happened to Tonks and Remus," said Harry.

"Do you have to do it now?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I will have to do it at some point, might as well be now," said Harry.

"We can come with you Harry," said Hermione.

"No I should do this on my own it is only right," said Harry.

Mr Weasley walked over and tapped Harry on the shoulder and said, "I can take you over there Harry."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," said Harry.

Harry and Mr. Weasley made their way out of the house and stood in the front yard with Harry waiting for Mr. Weasley to Apparate them to Andromeda's house.

"I should tell you now Harry that you and Ron will have to pass your apparation test at the Ministry if you wish to continue to Apparate," said Mr Weasley.

"But we have been doing it all year," said Harry.

"I know but that was when you were on the run, you can't get away with doing that for the rest of your life," said Mr. Weasley.

"Okay, Ron and I will go and get our licence," said Harry and Mr Wesley placed his hand on Harry shoulder and they suddenly moved through space into non-being and they appeared at the door step of Andromeda Tonks' house.

Mr. Weasley knocked on the door to Andromeda's house and he and Harry waited for Andromeda to answer the door.

"Who's bad am I holding?" said Andromeda's voice from inside the door.

"Remus Lupins and Nymphadora Tonks' baby," said Mr Weasley through the door.

Andromeda opened the door to let them in and said, "I was only joking I didn't have a baby in my hands," said Andromeda.

"Have you heard anything from the Ministry?" asked Arthur.

"No news since Remus and Tonks left last night, what has happened to them, where are they?" asked Andromeda.

"They were killed at Hogwarts," said Harry kindly.

Andromeda took this shock very badly, she placed a hand to her heart and screamed "No!"

Teddy in the next room started to cry at the same time which alerted Harry to him being there. Harry walked out of the room as Mr. Weasley was busying consoling Andromeda. Harry found Teddy in Tonks and Lupins room and he reached in and picked him up.

Teddy was an adorable baby which Harry took a liking too easily. Harry was wearing a red t-shirt and Teddy turned his hair to match the colour of the shirt. Harry didn't know if it was minutes or hours before Andromeda had pulled herself together but when she had calmed down she came into the now Nursery and looked at Harry holding Ted in his arms.

"Are you here to take him with you?" asked Andromeda as she noticed that Harry had grown to like Teddy.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Remus told me that you were his Godfather," said Andromeda.

"Do you want me to take Teddy with me?" asked Harry.

"No, I want him to stay here with me, he is the only one left to me that I care about," said Andromeda.

"Keep on caring about him won't you, because he is all I have left of Remus and my father," said Harry.

"I'll care for him like he is apart of me," said Andromeda.

"If you and Teddy need anything, I am just an Owl away," said Harry.

"We should be fine, I have a small busy and it is working fine, I might need someone to baby sit for me though," said Andromeda.

"Molly wouldn't have a problem babysitting Teddy for you," said Mr. Weasley.

"That is good," said Andromeda feeling a little bit cheerful. "It won't bring my daughter back, but he deserves a good life little Teddy."

"You will give him that life," said Harry with a smile.

Harry gave Teddy a kiss on the forehead and handed him back to Andromeda. "Can I come and see him every once and awhile?" asked Harry.

"Sure you can, Teddy would like that, wear different colour shirts he likes that," said Andromeda.

Harry and Mr. Weasley left Andromeda and Teddy to be together and mourn their loss. Mr. Weasley Apparated Harry and himself back to the Burrow.

"We thought you were bring Teddy here to the Burrow," said Ron looking at Harry's empty hands in which he came into the house with.

"I couldn't take Teddy away from Andromeda, he is all she has left with Ted, Tonks and Remus dead," said Harry.

"Lucky we went over there, I had to fill in Andromeda with everything, she hadn't gotten word Lord Voldemort was dead, and nothing from the Ministry that Remus and Tonks were dead," said Mr. Weasley.

"How did she take the news?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Not very well to begin with, but when I told her that Bellatrix was dead too, she got a little happier," said Mr. Weasley.

"I bet she did, anyone would feel happier with that woman dead," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I told Andromeda that you would look after Teddy for her while she worked," said Mr. Weasley.

"It would be a pleasure to have a baby around the house, that doesn't mean I want to have Grandchildren just yet you four," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Kids!" squeaked Ron, However Hermione shock her head at him.

"Time for some lunch I think, specially since you have been Apparating all over England today," said Mrs. Weasley to her husband.

"Thanks Molly," said Mr. Weasley and he slumped into a chair which he was glad to do.

"After Lunch I want to hear what would be a fascinating story about the Downfall of Lord Voldemort," said Mr. Weasley.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tale of Three lives

Everyone finished their Lunch and started to move into the Living room to be recounted in Harry, Ron and Hermione's tale of destroying the Horcruxes. "So where should we start," said Ron looking around the room at everyone.

"From the Beginning," said Ginny.

"Okay but it is going to be a long story," said Ron.

"When Mr. and Mrs. Potter, of sound mind and bodies decided to give birth to young Harry here to save the world from Lord Voldemort," said Ron with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah fast track 10 hellish years we don't need to hear about what the Dursley had done to me in their attempt to squash out the magic in me," said Harry with a smile.

"Hagrid found me at the House out in the sea and brought me news that I was a Wizard and that I would be going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Harry.

"Oh, Hagrid was a good man to come and look after you Harry," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Me and Hagrid made our way into Diagon Alley where we had purchased my first Wizarding Items," said Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah come on lets get to the good stuff," said Ron.

"As I made my way to the train, I didn't know how to get on the Platform, Hagrid failed to give me that information," said Harry.

"You know Hagrid, would forget his head if it wasn't attached and covered in hair," said Mrs. Weasley.

"So I found Ron and you Mrs. Weasley and you helped me on the train," said Harry.

"Time to welcome in the Budding hero, me," said Ron with a laugh.

"Ron needed a place to sit on the train so he came into my compartment and we started talking, told me amazing things about the Wizarding World and gave me my first Wizard Card," said Harry.

"It was Professor Dumbledore's card," said Ron looking at the astound group.

"What is so Important about Professor Dumbledore's Card?" asked George.

"Well it comes important down the road," said Harry.

"Well okay then," said George.

"Then I come into the picture right, with Neville," said Hermione.

"No Neville came into the Compartment without you and you brought him back in again and asked about Trevor," said Ron snappishly to Hermione.

"You also failed to turn your rat Scabbers yellow," said Hermione.

"It must have been the spell," said Ron.

"You take that back, it was a good spell me and Fred told you," said George.

"Might have been the fact Scabbers wasn't a rat," said Harry.

"Might have been that," said Hermione shaking her head at Ron again.

"When we get to school and get sorted. My scar started to hurt when I looked at Professor Snape, I thought it was him making it hurt but it might have been Professor Quirrel who was sitting next to Professor Snape making my scar hurt," said Harry.

"Well from some reliable sources we found out that the Goblins had the Philospher's Stone stolen from the Vault 713," said Ron.

"Well when we found that out we didn't put it all together until I found Lord Voldemort feeding on the Unicorns in the Forbidden Forest," said Harry.

"We put it that Professor Snape, not Professor Quirrel was planning on stealing the Stone to give to Lord Voldemort to make himself whole again," said Ron.

"When Professor Dumbledore left for the Ministry, we knew that the person who was planning on stealing the Philosopher's stone was going to act," said Hermione.

"So we stationed ourselves around the Third Corridor and followed Professor Snape because we had assumed that it would be him," said Harry.

"When that failed," said Ron. "We went down the Trap door Fluffy was guarding to get the stone before the Professor Snape."

"Harry Played the Flute to get us pass Fluffy," said Hermione.

"Hermione got us all pass the Devil Snare," said Harry.

"Harry was the one that really caught the key, but Hermione and I helped," said Ron.

"Ron took on the Chess board," said Hermione with a bright smile.

"Hermione was the one that solved the puzzle of the Potions," said Harry.

"None of us had to take on the Troll because it was already knocked out," said Hermione.

"When I went through the fire I found out that it was Professor Quirrel and not Professor Snape, I was actually shocked to find him there," said Harry.

There was a crack at the door and Andromeda appeared at the door holding Teddy and a bag over her shoulder. "The Ministry asked me to come and Claim Remus and Dora's body, it isn't a place for Teddy so was wondering if you could look after him for me," said Andromeda.

"Sure Andromeda, we are recounting a story, Teddy might enjoy it," said Mrs. Weasley.

Andromeda passed Teddy to Mrs. Weasley who started to make Happy faces for him and Teddy started to giggle and laughed.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I think I can manage it on my own," said Andromeda but the look of her clearly said she needed help.

"I'll come, I want to look over Fred's body anyway," said Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley climbed off his chair and made his way to the front door where Andromeda was standing and the pair of them Apparated off again.

"So where were we?" asked Harry after being distracted he lost his place in the story.

"You just found out that Professor Quirrel was the one who was stealing the Philosopher Stone," said Ginny.

"Well with that shock over I had to stop Professor Quirrel from stealing the stone for Lord Voldemort," said Harry.

"I had no idea how to actually find the stone or where it was, but I noticed that Dumbledore had place the Mirror of Erised in the room and I hoped it would have told me where the Stone was hidden," said Harry.

Teddy climbed off the chair and was crawling across the floor, which magnitude the gap between Harry's words. Teddy looked from each of them as he sat on the floor and his hair changed to a different colour each of them where wearing and started to giggle again.

"Oh he is so precious," said Mrs. Weasley who was looking down fondly at Teddy.

"So Harry was standing face to face with Quirrel and the Mirror," said Ron who seemed to want to take back his story.

"How does the rest of the story go Harry?" asked Ron who seemed to have forgotten the vital importance of the story.

"Harry is standing in front of the Mirror of Erised, knowing that it will show Harry his hearts deepest wish," said Hermione.

"Oh, right, Harry is standing in front of the Mirror and the Harry in the Mirror had the stone, and then he felt in his pocket the real Philosopher's stone sitting in there," said Ron.

"Of course Lord Voldemort knew I had the stone so he told Professor Quirrel to stop me, then he started to bribe me and when that all failed Professor Quirrel grabbed a hold of me and it hurt him," said Harry.

"Oh, Teddy is doing a Somersault," said George with a smile on his face.

"Do you not want to know what happened with Professor Quirrel?" asked Harry.

"Professor Quirrel got himself killed, you can't help watching Teddy play," said George.

"So you don't want to hear the story then," said Harry with a smile.

"You went back to far," said George.

"So you want to hear about the First Horcrux I destroyed," said Harry.

Ron started to laugh and Hermione said, "I can't say much on that one, I was in the Hospital Wing Petrified."

"So you destroyed your first Horcrux in your second year at Hogwarts," said Mrs. Weasley looking with a mixture of shock and amazement.

"It was Ginny who actually helped with that," said Harry to Ginny's amazement.

"I nearly got people killed," said Ginny.

"But if Riddle didn't come out of the diary and start attacking people, Lord Voldemort might not have had his Horcruxes detected, it is because of you Ginny we won the war against Lord Voldemort," said Harry.

"Oh thanks Harry," said Ginny and she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"The next Horcrux that was Destroyed cost us Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "He placed his finger into the Ring and the curse that was protecting the ring was absorbed into Professor Dumbledore."

"Why did he put the ring on?" asked Ginny.

"You know the Story of the Three Brothers?" asked Harry.

"Yeah the one where they met death down a lonely dark road," said Ginny.

"Well one of the items the Three brothers invented, was the Resurrection Stone," said Harry.

"So Professor Dumbledore thought this ring was the Resurrection Stone?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"It was the Resurrection Stone, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. "But Professor Dumbledore was unable to use it, Professor Snape had to cure Professor Dumbledore so he had only a year left to live," said Harry.

"That is a sad part of the story," said Mrs Wesley.

"There are many more," said Harry who bent down and picked up Teddy and sat him on his lap and started to bounce Teddy on his knees.

"Professor Dumbledore knew he only had a short time left so we had meetings in his office which would lead to the downfall of Lord Voldemort," said Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore had gathered Memories of people who knew Lord Voldemort at different times in his life," said Hermione. "He had information from Lord Voldemort's mother who had died in giving birth to Lord Voldemort, Memories of Lord Voldemort in the Orphanage he grew up in -."

"Wizards don't have Orphanages," said Mrs. Weasley. "We look after our own."

"Lord Voldemort was placed in a Muggle Orphanage," said Harry.

"Oh what a poor dear," said Mrs. Weasley and then she remember who they were talking about.

"At the Orphanage Lord Voldemort gathered himself treasures from his victims he tortured with his magic," said Harry who knew the story from this part on the best.

"The Adult Lord Voldemort did the same in his placed inside his treasures he collected, a part of himself, apart of his soul," said Harry.

"Diary, Ring, Locket, Tea Cup, the lost Diadam and Nagini Lord Voldemort's Snake," said Ron.

"The Seventh one was me," said Harry.

"I took out the diary in the Chamber of Secrets, Professor Dumbledore destroyed the ring Horcrux-," said Harry.

"I destroyed the Locket," said Ron.

"I destroyed the Tea Cup," said Hermione.

"Crabbe destroyed the Diadam," said Harry.

"Neville destroyed the snake," said Hermione.

"But who destroyed the soul inside Harry?" asked George.

"Lord Voldemort himself," said Harry and they all had a good laugh at this.

Teddy was amusing himself with a bit of thread on the floor as everyone was sitting around and watching him. "Do we still have your old toys in the attic?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Accio, Old Toys," said Ron who pointed his wand up into the air and waited for the toys to come flying down.

Toys started to fly down the stairs and hovered up in the air with the flick of Ron's wand. They started to fall around Teddy slowly at great applauses from Teddy who seemed to like the fact that magic was being done around him.

Teddy crawled over and started to play with the closest toys to him as everyone seemed to be watching him happily.

Hermione tapped an old Mobile and it started to float up into the air and revolve around Teddy's head who looked up and giggled at the moving mobile and he tried to reach up and grab a hold of it but it was far too high for him to reach.

Teddy continued to play with the stuff toys moving them around and bouncing them up and down playing happily in his innocent world. Teddy didn't show signs that his parents were dead and he would never see them again.

"Time to change Teddy I think?" said Mrs. Weasley who bent down and picked Teddy up and walked him over to the table and made a place to change him.

"So how much of England did you cover, I bet you didn't stay in the same place or they would have caught you?" asked George.

"Well we kept out of the cities, too many Dementors and my wand wasn't a hundred percent," said Harry, wanting to forget about the Horcrux and the fact that his wand was damaged.

"That was a good idea, I was chatting to Dean and he told me that he and Griphook were found searching for food in Dunghill," said George.

"We did go to some towns but the Snatchers were there and we had to get away," said Ron.

"Wonder what is going to happen to the Snatchers?" asked Ginny.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Well they won't have anyone to Snatch anymore with the Muggle-borns free and clear," said Ginny.

"They will go back to doing what they were doing before they became Snatches," said Hermione.

"No talking about Snatches around poor dear old Teddy," said Mrs. Weasley who had finished changing Teddy's diaper.

"I think it is time for Dinner and then you all better get to bed," said Mrs. Weasley.

"But Mum we are so wired," said Ginny happily.

"You only had a few hours sleep this morning and we can't have you staying up all night again," said Mrs. Weasley sternly.

Mrs. Weasley made them all some Dinner and Harry sat in between Hermione and Ginny. Harry leaned in to speak to Hermione and Ron and said, "Mr. Weasley says we have to get Licences now if we want to Apparate anymore," said Harry.

"We can go in tomorrow and have a look at what they have done to the Ministry of Magic," said Ron.

"I can take us there, I know how you hate to use the Floo Network," said Hermione.

"We can leave first thing in the morning," said Ron.

"Where are you going first thing in the morning?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"To the Ministry of Magic," said Harry.

"Are you going to be getting your Apparating Licences?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, and we can ask the Ministry for a Portkey to Australia for after Fred's funeral," said Harry.

"You going to bring back Hermione's Family?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes," said Ron with a smile to Hermione.

"That is a nice thing for you to do," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Hopefully we will be back before the school year starts," said Harry.

"Oh you are thinking about going back now," said Mrs. Weasley.

"No, but Hermione is," said Harry.

"At least one of you have your priorities straight," said Mrs. Weasley.

"We might be gone for a long time," said Harry.

"Well, as long as you look after yourselves again that shouldn't be a problem," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't worry Teddy Grandma will be here soon to pick you up," said Mrs. Weasley sweetly to Teddy who was having fun sitting in Ginny's old Baby chair, which Mrs. Weasley had summon from the Attic.

They finished their Dinner, Andromeda and Mr, Weasley arrived back at the house. Andromeda rushed over and gave Teddy a big hug and turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks for looking after him for me," said Andromeda kindly.

"Not a problem, he was a little angel," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I know he was, too young to cause too much trouble," said Andromeda.

"I don't want any of you to be strangers at my house, so come around when you feel like it," continued Andromeda.

"Don't worry, we will keep in contact," said Harry who could hear his bed in Ron's room calling him.

Harry walked over and said goodbye to Teddy and he headed up to his room with Ron and Hermione.

They opened Ron's door and walked inside, the ghoul had departed from the room and returned to the Attic where he banged unhappily after he had lost his room to Ron's return.

"So Hermione do you have any idea where your parents might have gone?" asked Harry as he sat down on his camper bed.

"Not their exact location, but I made sure that they added their names to some sort of Records so I could track them down," said Hermione.

"So all we have to do is find those records and we can find them," said Ron happily.

"It is still going to be difficult, not like I pick an unusual name for them," said Hermione.

"We will find them though," said Ron supportively to Hermione.

Hermione came over and gave Ron a big kiss on the lips and went off to bed to catch up the sleep she didn't have in the morning.

"I think Teddy is good thing for mum to have around," said Ron.

"Why is that?" asked Harry.

"Give her someone other than us to baby for awhile," said Ron.

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way downstairs early just as Mr. Weasley was making his way to work for an important meeting. Harry, Ron and Hermione said Good-bye to Mr. Weasley and that they would be seeing him soon.

"Make sure you have a big Breakfast," said Mrs. Weasley who feeding them all up before they went for Ron and Harry's Apparation Licence.

"This should be easy, you have been Apparating for a full year," said Hermione.

"Illegally Apparating for a year Hermione, lucky you didn't get splinched," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Not like we could have walked into the Ministry and sat the test Mum, they would have tried to kill us," said Ron.

"We are getting it now so," said Harry to make Mrs. Weasley feel better.

"At least I hope I am better with Teddy than I am with you three, Andromeda had to work so she is bringing him around today for me to look after him again," said Mrs. Weasley.

"That's good mum," said Ron looking pleased with himself.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ate their breakfast and went and changed into their Cloaks ready to Disapparate to the Ministry for Magic.

Mr. Weasley had found out that Minister Kingsley had changed the no Apparating rule into the Ministry of Magic so Hermione was quite sure that they would be allowed to Apparate into the Ministry of Magic without any problems.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way out of the Burrow and into in front garden when someone came running behind them.

"I wanted to wish you good luck at the Ministry," said Ginny to Harry mostly.

"Thanks," said Harry and he leaned in to kiss Ginny but she was not quite ready for it and they bumped heads, it seems that they had gone back to that awkward stage when they were first going out.

Harry managed a kiss on the cheek and Hermione took Harry's hand shaking her head a little and then Ron's and the three of them Disappparated from the garden and found themselves floating through a Tunnel of nothingness until they had arrive standing in the middle of the Ministry of Magic entrance where they were quickly seized upon by Security Wizards with their wands pointing at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, I gather we couldn't Apparate into the Ministry of Magic," said Hermione looking at the array of wands pointing directly at them.

"Get away you fools, can't you tell who Harry Potter is, pathetic!" said a old fashion voice from behind them.

The Security Wizards slacken their grip on their wands and made their way back to their stations.

"Don't mind them, they are just a bit jumpy, I am Henry Flausten, I am the New Head of the Auror Office," said Mr. Flausten.

"Pleased to meet you," said Harry raising his hand.

"Seem not to pleased to join the Auror Office though," said Mr. Flausten.

"It is not that," said Harry looking a little taken back.

"You just don't trust the Ministry," said Mr Flausten.

"That is right, but with Kingsley in charge it should be a better place," said Harry.

"Yes it is true that it would be a better place then it was, but still, without you it would have been the same old Pureblood movement it was when I went into Hiding," said Mr. Flausten.

"So you are a Muggle-born?" asked Harry casually.

"Yeah, for all I know any way," said Mr. Flausten. "I was raised by my Muggle Grandmother, she didn't tell me if either of my parents were Magical."

Harry didn't know what to say to this so he didn't say anything. Mr Flausten looked at his watch and said, "I guest you three have places to be, I have to get back to work, bring in a deadly Death Eater from Azkaban."

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way through the Ministry to the grates that take you down into the Bowels of the Ministry.

They made their way up in the Grate to the fifth floor where they would be able to sit their Apparation Test. The doors opened and they made their way down the corridor to the Testing room where they found themselves waiting in a nearly empty room.

Hermione made her way over to talk to the counter Witch while Harry and Ron had to make a grave decision.

"I'll go first mate, you can wait and go next," said Harry who wanted Ron to be at his peak before he took his test.

"No, no I battled against Death Eaters I think I would be able to take a simple Apparating Test," said Ron and he made his way over to where Hermione was chatting with the Witch.

After talking to the Witch Hermione said that she was going to head off to the Port key department, Ron went to sit the test first and came back with a smile on his face which said that he had passed his test. Harry went through next and came back with a similar look on his face to say that he had passed his test as well. Hermione Arrived backed in time for Harry to have come out of the testing room.

"Not like you weren't going to pass, you have been Apparating for most of the year," said Hermione with a smile on her face.

They made their way out of the Apparation Office and made their way back to the grate to leave the Ministry.

When they returned to the Entrance to the Ministry of Magic they found themselves face to face in a battle with spells being fired all over the place as Harry, Ron and Hermione ducked out of the way not wanting to get themselves caught up in the fighting.

The Security Wizards mixed with a few Aurors were fighting hooded figures whom seemed to be trying to free the Death Eater prisoner.

"Don't let them kill him, he has valuable intell on the Death Eaters," said Mr Flausten in his old tired voice.

"Harry this is not our fight," said Hermione who was seeming a little terrified at this point as she hide behind a table that was tossed aside.

Harry jumped out from behind the table and started t fire off spells that caught the attention of some of the Death Eaters who took a look at Harry and they started to turn and run away. They seemed not to want to try and attack some one who failed to be killed by Lord Voldemort more time then they care to remember.

The Death Eaters sent up one last reminder of their old ways into the room of the Ministry of Magic Entrance way with a large green Dark Mark which Mr. Flausten cleared away with a wave of his wand as the Death Eaters ran like cowards.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Funeral

When Harry, Ron and Hermione made it home from the Ministry, they had told Mrs. Weasley and Ginny about the Death Eaters who had tried to take on the Ministry.

Mrs. Weasley said that they were all a bunch of fools, without their invincible master they are just about of Hoodlums.

Ginny said that Harry was very brave to take on the Death Eaters like he did and when he said that he did not have to do anything, the Death Eaters just ran.

It was a few days later when Mr. Weasley brought home news that they were able to bury Fred. Harry had asked where they would be able to bury Fred.

Mr. Weasley said that they had plots already taken care of.

It was the morning of the Funeral and everyone was dressed in their best clothes and cloaks. It was a journey to where Fred was going to be buried and they had to Apparate to where all the Weasley's were to be buried.

Mr. Weasley took one of Ginny's hands, Mrs. Weasley took the other, and the three of them Disapparated to the burial plot leaving Ron, Hermione and Harry in the house ready to leave.

"It is a long way to where we buried our family, it is the oldest Wizard Village around, not many people live there because it is so run down," said Ron.

"Why do you bury your family there for?" asked Harry.

"Not many people use the site any more for burials, and they were cheap, Uncle Bilbus was buried there when he had died," said Ron.

"I hope you know the way there?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah of course," said Ron.

Harry held onto Hermione's hand, Ron held onto the other one and they Disapparated into nothingness with Ron leading the way.

It was a long time before they have appeared at the Burial and the rest of the Weasley family and friends were already there waiting for them to arrive.

"Didn't get lost did you Ron?" asked George with a smile on his face.

"You are looking cheerful," said Ron.

"I can have the stores open now we are burying Fred," said George.

"Is that the only reason you are happy?" asked Ron.

"That and Fleur brought a few of her cousins we met at the Wedding with her," said George.

"You know he is really hurting inside, you shouldn't be too hard on him for trying to see a lighter side to this," said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ron and the three of them made their way over to where the rest were standing.

All that was left of the Order of the Phoenix were standing there including Minister Shacklebolt and Percy. Fans of the Joke shop and friends of Fred's were there as well, including Angela Johnston who was close to Fred at school.

The same person who did Dumbledore's Funeral and the Wedding was here again doing ceremony of Fred's funeral.

"Love ones, friends, and admirers welcome to this sad and ominous day in which we are burying a son, brother and beloved friend," said the Reverend Wizard.

Mrs. Weasley had started to cry into Mr. Weasley shoulder as the Reverend continued to speak. Ginny had placed her hand into Harry's as she had done at Hogwarts for Dumbledore's Funeral. This time it was Harry who was comforting Ginny.

Harry whispered into Mr. Weasley ear, "When are they burying Tonks and Lupin?"

"Andromeda is burying them today next to Sirius and your parent's grave," said Mr. Weasley.

"Sirius grave?" asked Harry.

"Not his real Grave, he brought the Plot next to your father and mother," said Mr. Weasley.

"If all the Order is here, who is at Tonks and Lupin's Funeral?" asked Harry.

"Not sure, don't know to come to think of it," said Mr. Weasley. "Not many people in the Order liked Lupin because of him being a Werewolf, and Tonks was just new to the fight."

"Do you mind if I go and be with Andromeda and Teddy?" asked Harry.

"Sure," said Mr. Weasley.

"It was nice that you showed up Harry, you are a good boy like that," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry made his way down the hill back out of the Cemetery and into the Clear ready to Apparate.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed him and caught up with him just before Harry left.

"We are coming with you," said Ron as Harry stopped in his tracks.

"What about Fred's Funeral?" asked Harry.

"Harry, it is not like Fred doesn't have people here to say good bye to him, we can always come back after the Funeral to say our good byes to him," said Ron.

"Andromeda should not have to bury Tonks and Lupin on her own," said Hermione.

"Tonks was a good friend to me, I want to say good bye to her as well," said Ginny.

"Do Mr. and Mrs. Weasley say it is okay?" asked Harry.

"Dad does and mum will get over it," said Ron.

The Four of them stood together and held hands with each other. "Where should we go," said Hermione.

"We might get to catch her while she is still at home," said Harry.

"Okay, we can try for her there," said Hermione.

The four of them vanished and arrived at their destination outside of the small house of Andromeda Tonks.

Harry knocked on the door and he heard Andromeda call them inside.

"I thought they were burying Fred today?" said Andromeda as she notice Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing there in her living room as she was bundling Teddy in a basket nice and snugly.

"We are, but we heard you were burying Tonks and Lupin by yourself," said Harry.

"Nice of you to think about me, but your parents will want you to bed at Fred's funeral," said Andromeda.

"They understand we want to be with you, the rest of the order is with Fred, not like he doesn't have mourners," said Ginny.

"You are very sweet," said Andromeda.

"You shouldn't have to do this on your own," said Harry with a smile to Andromeda.

"We better be off then, the Reverend will not want to wait forever for us to arrive," said Andromeda.

Andromeda gathered up her things, made her way over to where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were standing, and said, "Time to be off."

The five of them walked out of the house and into the front yard where they Apparated one at a time leaving Harry and Ginny to Apparate together to Godric's Hallow where Remus and Tonks would be left to be buried.

They appeared in the town of Godric's Hallow where Harry and Hermione had made a near escape a few months ago. They appeared out of nothingness, walking down the street casually as they made their way to the Graveyard at the end of town behind the church.

They pulled opened the kissing gates and they made their way into the graveyard. They could see Hagrid standing at the place where Lupin and Tonks were to be buried.

Harry walked over to him and Hagrid turn to face Harry.

"I didn't see you before you went, but I knew you would have come to see Remus and Tonks off," said Hagrid.

"So you came here to see me," said Harry with a smile to Hagrid.

"Plus to see Lupin off, us half-breeds looked out for one another, not many other Wizards even in the Order liked us, we just banded together around Dumbledore," said Hagrid.

Harry had turned instinctively towards his parents graves that were beside Sirius empty plot and he could see that laying there almost shrivelled up was the Reef he had placed there at Christmas. The Reverend turned to Andromeda.

"Is this everyone?" asked the Reverend.

"Everyone one else is at Fred's funeral," said Harry to the Reverend.

"I thought that Kingsley would have showed up, maybe some of the Ministry people that knew Tonks," said Andromeda.

"They are all at Fred's Funeral," said Hermione sadly.

"Oh," said Andromeda.

"So we should just start then?" asked The Reverend.

"Yes, I think so," said Andromeda.

"I have no idea why she would have a funeral here," said Lucius voice coming from the gate of Godric's Hollow Graveyard.

"Be quiet Lucius, they are over there staring at us," said Narcissa who was slowly walking over passed graves.

"What are they doing here?" asked Hermione.

"Should we have our wands ready?" asked Ron.

"Don't be silly you stupid boy, we are not here to harm you, even if we could," said Narcissa as she stopped next to Andromeda.

"Morning Sister, nice weather we are having," said Narcissa.

"What are you doing here, you never even knew Tonks and you never met Lupin," said Harry.

"Lupin was a Hogwarts teacher for one year, and Tonks as you call her is my sister's child," said Narcissa.

"Cissa, what are you doing here, you disowned us along time ago," said Andromeda.

"Things have changed sister, we need to show that we have connections outside of the Death Eaters to keep our freedom from Azkaban," said Narcissa.

"So you have come here," said Andromeda.

"Yes, we come here to pay our respects to our niece and her husband," said Narcissa.

Andromeda held Teddy close to her so that Narcissa would not have a clear view of him.

"This must be their pup, Freddy isn't it," said Lucius with a smirk.

"Teddy and he isn't a Werewolf," said Hermione moving a little closer to Teddy.

Narcissa bit back her lip at the remark she was about to make to Hermione and the practice fowl word she always had for her kind.

"I thought the New Minister would be here, I thought he had liked Tonks and Rupin," said Nacrissa.

"He is at Fred's Funeral," said Ginny.

"Oh then this was pointless, coming here then," said Narcissa.

"Could you show some respect, my daughter is lying dead there and some one you knew killed her and her husband," said Andromeda.

"I am sure we didn't know them too well, besides we were not in the battle, we didn't have any wands, and we still don't have a wand, Mr. Ollivanders is being very stubborn about not allowing us to have wands," said Narcissa.

"There are other wand makers," said Hermione.

"Not when they all talk to each other, it seems if you run a fowl on one of them, they all band together," said Narcissa.

"Well maybe next time you won't join forces with a lunatic like Voldemort," said Harry.

"How did you get here, if you don't have a wand?" asked Hermione.

"Draco, Lucius and I are sharing my wand," said Narcissa a little wary.

"So you know how the wandless feel when they were stripped of their wands," said Hermione.

"We are not the wandless, we just happened not to be able to procure a wand at this present time," said Lucius.

There was a bunch of loud cracks and people started to appear around the Cemetery making their way over to where Lupin and Tonks graves.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at the head of the pack walking over to where the others stood.

"We finished burying Fred, so we came to pay our respects to Lupin and Tonks," said Mrs. Weasley.

Narcissa was eyeing the person who had killed her sister in the final battle at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley took in Narcissa Malfoy and turned back to Andromeda paying Narcissa no mind.

"We were just about to start," said Andromeda feeling a little happier with everyone standing there.

"Minister Shacklebolt, I am not sure if you remember, I sent you an Owl about me and my husband," said Narcissa.

"Malfoy, yes, come and see me tomorrow in my officer, we can sort everything out then," said Minister Shacklebolt.

"So I gather we are all ready now," said the Reverend who took up his book and was ready to send off Remus and Tonks properly.

After the Funeral, everyone made their way back to the Burrow except for the Malfoys who seemed not to be welcomed there by any one. Harry wanted to look around the place he had once lived before having to leave it for a third time in his whole life. Harry made his way through the graveyard and out onto the Street which he had at one time called home.

Harry made his way down the street heading towards his house when Ron and Hermione had caught up with him.

"Aren't we going back for the wake, mum's been cooking for it," said Ron with a smile on his face thinking about the food.

"This is the third time I have been in Godric's Hollow and I just feel I don't want to leave it right away," said Harry.

"We understand Harry," said Hermione with a smile on her face.

"So where do you want to go first?" asked Ron.

"How about we check out your old house Mr. Potter," said the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"What do you mean my house?" asked Harry.

"The house you grow up in, it is classified as a historical building, being as it was the first place Voldemort was defeated," said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I've already seen the sign at the front of the house," said Harry.

"I can take you inside, we at the Ministry have been trying to think of a way to repay you for everything that has happened since being in our world, what we have put you through," said Kingsley.

"Oh, so the Ministry is trying to apologise to me," said Harry.

"In a matter of speaking," said Kingsley with a smile on his face.

"What has the Ministry deemed as a fit reward," said Harry.

"Kreacher, Sirius's House Elf will remain in your service, even though the Black Home has been destroyed," said Kingsley.

"Okay," said Harry.

"There was a reward still in effect from the last Ministry for Killing Lord Voldemort, we have agreed to pass it on to you because it was you who had kill Voldemort completely," said Kingsley.

"I didn't do it for the money," said Harry.

"I know, but it is still fitting that you have it," said Kingsley.

"We are also offering Jobs to the three of you at the Ministry, in your choice of departments, you don't even need to go back to school and get your NEWTS," said Kingsley.

"Cool," said Ron with a smile on his face.

"Ron, don't interrupt," said Hermione but she had a smile on her face as well.

"Sorry, but it is cool, any job we want," said Ron.

"Yes, but let Minister Shacklebolt finish," said Hermione.

"We can declassify and rebuild your house, any way you want it Harry," said Kingsley.

"What are the conditions of us taking your offer," said Harry.

"No conditions, you could even ask to take my job at the Ministry, you will have over whelming support from the Ministry and the Community," said Kingsley.

"I wouldn't want to be Minister for Magic," said Harry.

"Dumbledore told me that only the fools hearty are actually ones that want to be Minister," said Kingsley.

"Dumbledore knew a lot of things," said Harry.

"Yes he did, we can start on the rebuilding of the house tomorrow if you like," said Kingsley.

"That would be nice," said Harry.

"I better get on my way to The Burrow for some of Molly's cooking," said Kingsley and he looked around and saw no one and vanished with a small crack.

"We should get back as well," said Hermione.

"I wonder what kind of House they are going to build for you?" asked Ron.

"I hope nothing extravagant," said Harry.

"Just something that you and Ginny can raise kids in," said Hermione.

"That is if she wants kids with me," said Harry.

"Of course she wants kids with you," said Hermione.

"It is just we have talked about things like that," said Harry.

"You have the rest of your life to discuss it, don't need to worry about it at the moment," said Hermione.

"You heard what Kingsley said, they are rebuilding your parent's old house, you can move back here to Godric's Hallow," said Ron.

"Okay, let's go to the Wake," said Harry and the three of them held onto each other and vanished with a loud crack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Regulus

A Few days after Fred's funeral Harry received an owl from the Ministry telling him that, they had been given permission to take a Portkey to Australia.

Dear Mr Potter

I would like to take this time to thank you for defeating the Dark Lord.

In regards to you having a Portkey to Australia, we are most happy to be able to grant you this, not many Wizards are leaving the Country now and we are able to send you anywhere you want to go.

Yours Sincerely

Hillary Hogsworthy

Portkey Department

Ministry of Magic

London

"Hermione we have our Portkey," said Harry who came to look for Hermione and Ron after getting the news.

"That is good, I didn't think we would have not been able to get one seeing as it was you who was asking for it," said Hermione with a smile on her face.

"Can you ask Gringotts for a Million galleons for us," said Ron with a smile on his face.

"I think Gringotts is one of those places that are not going to want to give me anything I want just because I ask them," said Harry with a smile.

"Oh yeah with the whole stealing the Horcrux thing, you don't think they would have forgotten after we defeated the Dark Lord," said Ron.

"It is a black mark against them, something in that much High Security was taken without permission from the owner, they are going to have to go through all of there security measures and fix the problem before more Wizards and Witches try and do it," said Hermione.

"At least we are going to Australia," said Harry as he tries to change the topic of discussion.

"We are going to have to get ready, plan everything out," said Hermione finally realising that they are going to be leaving soon.

"Calm down Hermione, we will find your parents as soon as we can, we have a list of the names, we can track them down one by one," said Harry.

"I am so pleased you and Ron are coming with me to Australia, I didn't think I would be able to handle looking for my parents on my own," said Hermione.

"You came with us to save the Wizarding World, it is the least we could do," said Harry with a smile.

"Well I still have the beaded bag so we can put our stuff back in there to cut down on the baggage," said Hermione.

"We better tell Mum we are going to be leaving soon for Australia," said Ron.

"I better go and tell Ginny, before she thinks I am trying to avoid her," said Harry, he, and Ron made their way in search for their destinations.

Ginny took it a lot better than Mrs Weasley did.

"Why do you have to leave, we were just settling back into Normal life," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, but my parents are still in Australia thinking they are people they aren't," said Hermione a little tearfully.

"Yes, my dear I understand you want your parents back, but couldn't you ask the Ministry to send someone to fix them," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I put the spell on them, it must be me, they might never find them," said Hermione.

"You might never find them," said Mrs. Weasley who was feeling empathy for Hermione's situation.

"Yes, but I will at least look for them until I find them," said Hermione.

"We are going to look for them until we find them," said Harry and Ron was nodding away.

"Well you are taking a Portkey," said Mrs. Weasley who was sounding badgered into accepting this.

"I would still like it if someone went with you, someone for protection, you know some of these wizards in Australia were convicted criminals," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Some of them were also settlers, don't forget that not all Australians are born from the Convicts that were sent over there," said Hermione.

"I can send Hagrid a letter to see if he is able to look after us," said Harry.

"That would be a good idea, dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll need to burrow an Owl," said Harry.

"Pig might be able to make the journey," said Ron.

"I really miss Hedwig in these circumstances," said Harry.

"It is natural to miss your first Owl, but they don't live a long time, not as long as Wizards do," said Mrs. Weasley.

"He has moved back into the Hogwarts grounds," said Hermione.

"How do you know that?" asked Ron.

"He told me at the Wake," said Hermione.

"We can send him a letter, I'll go and get some gold out of my Vault and buy a new Owl," said Harry.

"You can apologise to the Goblins for stealing from their Vaults," said Hermione.

"Yeah, I might send them a letter as well, doing just that," said Harry with a smile on his face.

"Weasley's Wizard Whizzers is supposed to be opened, we can see how George is coping with the absence of Fred," said Hermione.

"We could take a trip into Diagon Alley, they say that it has been fixed up since the last time you were there," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry was feeling a little guilty, the last time he was there was when he, Ron and Hermione had stolen the Horcrux.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley went to change into something suitable for going into Diagon Alley and they came down to stand in front of the Fireplace.

Mrs Weasley took a pinch of Floo powder, threw it into the fireplace, and stepped through it saying Diagon Alley.

Ginny went through next doing the same thing, followed by Hermione, Ron and last was Harry who arrived stepping out of the Fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for everything you have done," said Tom the Bartender as he had spotted Harry coming out of the fireplace.

"Here have a drink on the house, all of you, have a drink on the house," said Tom.

Tom poured four fire whiskeys and a glass of Butterbeer for Ginny. When they had finished their drinks, they made their way through into the back where they would be able to get into Diagon Alley. Harry being the closest tapped the brick over the trashcans and the door started to appear in the wall.

They made their way through the opening heading down through massive groups of shoppers who were now free to shop for anything that they wanted now that the threat of the Death Eaters were lifted.

The Ministry had Aurors stationed at Diagon Alley in case some of the Death Eaters wanted to go out in a blaze of Glory and it seemed that Knockturn Alley wasn't seeing any visitors at such because no one wanted to admit for a need of dark items.

The group of Wizards who saw Harry, noticing his scar stood in front of him congratulating him on his victory over Lord Voldemort.

This made this much more slower because every few steps Harry was stopped and had his hand shaken, his body hugged or someone falling at his feet thanking him for his wand being given to him.

Harry managed to make it pass Knockturn Alley when he found his eyes resting upon a short toad like woman sitting on the floor with no one in her hand.

Harry laughed as he made his way pass the woman not wanting anything to do with her. They made their way to Gringotts a little faster now that the crowd was thinning out.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way up the steps to Gringotts Banks not knowing if they would be receiving a warm welcome or not.

Harry was the first one to open the door to the Bank and the five of them went inside to find that all the Goblins were staring down at them as they made their way through.

It seems that the Wizarding bank was turned back over to the Goblins after Lord Voldemort's downfall because there were no secrecy probes or anything as they made their way through to the front counter.

"Ah Mr. Potter, one of the only Wizards to steal from Gringotts bank," said the Goblin at the Counter.

"We did it for a good reason," said Harry feeling a little nervous after having a Goblin on his Back, he knows how strong they can be.

"You stole one of our Dragons as well," said the Goblin looking deep into Harry's eyes.

"You fought against the Flagrate and Gemini charms we had placed on the Lestrange's treasure," said the Goblin.

"Many Goblins died in retailing this tale to the Dark Lord," finished the Goblin.

"We are so sorry for your lost," said Hermione.

"Are you really so sorry, or is it because you wish to steal more from Gringotts, be known our security measures have increased four fold since you last stole from here, it will never happen again," said the Goblin.

"I would like to take some money out of my vault," said Harry.

"You and only you will go down to the Vaults, your friends can stay up here under Goblin watch," said the Goblin and he took himself off his chair and made his way down the stairs that were connected to his chair to make him so higher than the Wizards that came in to get their Gold from their vaults.

Harry followed the Goblin towards the doors that lead down into the vaults beneath and they had called over a cart to take them down.

"The Ministry has been kind to help rebuild what you and that Dragon destroyed," said the Goblin.

"You really shouldn't keep the Dragons like that," said Harry forgetting his place.

"We look after our beasts, not like you, setting him free, he has been here since his birth," said the Goblin.

"If you ask me, he was much happier being free," said Harry.

"No one seems to be asking you, Mr. Potter," said the Goblin.

The Rollercoaster ride that leads to the Vaults did not take that long to get to Harry's vault. The Goblin and Harry were wet from the Thieves Downfall, when the Goblin knew it was the real Harry Potter and not a fake they made their way straight for the Vault.

Harry made his way out of the cart to make his way into his Vault. The Goblin took the Key from Harry and unlocked the Vault door letting Harry into his Vault.

The Goblin turned away, made his way back to the cart, and allowed Harry to take as much gold as he had come for.

Not wanting to make a second trip back here for a long time Harry took a few bag fulls of Gold and climbed back into the Cart to head back to the surface.

When they had made it back to the Gringotts' entrance Harry climbed out of the Cart and they made their way back into Entrance to Gringotts where the Goblins started to survey them all again.

The five of them started to make their way out of the Bank down back down the steps and back out into the Middle of the crowds of people.

It had been a while since Harry had to worry about large masses of people being in Diagon Alley because it had been a long time since it had been like this.

They stayed together the best that they could and when they made it to the Owl store they forced themselves through the door and was pleased that the room inside was less crowded. Harry started to look around at the different owls sitting on the shelves as Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione had managed to make it into the room.

Ginny walked over to look at the Owls with him as Hermione and Ron tried to cover their noses from the smell of the Owl droppings and the feathers.

"Have you found one you liked yet?" asked Ginny.

"Not yet, I don't want another Snowy Owl, it will remind me too much of Hedwig," said Harry as they bypass the Snowy white owls section and came upon the Tawny owls.

"This one looks intelligent, he might be able to deliver your letters alright," said Ginny pointing to a large Brown Tawny owl.

"Your Birthday is coming up soon," said Harry, being as it was near the start of June.

"Yes in August," said Ginny.

Harry picked up the Tawny Owl, handed it to Ginny, and said, "You can use this one instead of Hogwarts Owls to send your letters."

Ginny gave Harry a kiss on the lips and thanked him. Harry smiled at her and said, "Hagrid gave me my first Owl as a Birthday present."

Harry gave Ginny some money to go and pay for it while he continued to look for the Owl he wanted. Harry came across a dark brown proud Owl that he liked. It was a male owl and Harry took him down from the shelves and made his way up to the counter behind Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley was watching Harry and Ginny buying their owls and she had a soft hearted stern look about her seeing Harry buying Ginny an owl.

When Harry and Ginny went over to show their owls to the others they took in both Owls and gave Harry and Ginny a smile.

"Birthday presents," said Harry to Ron and Hermione. "We did not celebrate your birthdays."

"It's alright Harry, you coming with me to get my parents is present enough," said Hermione with a smile.

"I could use a proper owl, you know for when we are working, Pig isn't very good at long deliveries," said Ron.

"I think you can buy your own owl Ronald, when you get a job," said Mrs. Weasley as she ushered them all back out of the shop.

Harry was thinking and trying to do his Wizard maths all the way to the next shop, which was Weasley Wizard Whizzers.

They made their way inside, which was difficult because there were people everywhere gathering up their purchases.

Harry was able to find George working at the till at the front of the store. "Welcome everyone, yes we are back in business, so bring your items up and pay for them or I'll have to hex you for looting," said George.

"Nice to see that you are back in business," said Harry as he made it to the front of the store.

"Nice to be back in business, it is twice the work, but it is good work," said George.

"It seems that people still need your goods," said Harry.

"Of course they do, the next Dark Lord is just around the corner," said George.

"I'm going to have a look around for some new items," said Harry.

"No problem mate, remember you don't pay here," said George.

"Really cool," said a smaller younger wizard.

"Hey wait, you pay, if you keep it up you can pay double," said George.

Harry walked back from the counter and had a look around at the stock that was left on the shelves.

When he had found everything that he needed for his trip to Australia Harry took it up to show George and he took off the security charms on the goods to allow Harry to leave the store with them.

Harry waited with his owl outside the store while the others looked at the different things George had to offer.

When they were finished, they came out of the store and joined Harry with his purchases. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the goods disappeared and reappeared at the Burrow.

"Time for a Spot of Lunch," said Mrs. Weasley with a smile on her face.

"That is good we have a lot to talk about," said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

They made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron before Harry went any further with what he was about to discuss with them.

They made it to the Leaky Cauldron and they took seats at a table in the back so it was not to draw attention to themselves.

"So what do you want to talk to us about," said Hermione.

"The reward I got from the Ministry of Magic for finishing off Lord Voldemort, it should also go to the Members of the Order of the Phoenix," said Harry.

"What do you mean dear, we didn't join the order of the Phoenix for the money," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I know, it isn't going to be much after I have divided the money between me, Ron and Hermione, because they are in deserving third of the Million galleons," said Harry.

"You're giving us a third of a million Galleons," said Hermione.

Ron was too dumbstruck to say anything now.

"You finished off Lord Voldemort, you should get the money," said Hermione.

"Yes dear it is a noble thing you are doing," said Mrs. Weasley.

"So is what you all did, you risked your lives and your families to help me, a portion of three hundred thousand shouldn't be enough of a thank you for your work these past years," said Harry.

Hermione ask Tom the bartender at the bar for a piece of parchment and a Quill and she came back and started to do some writing on the piece of parchment.

When Hermione was finished she said to Harry, "You are giving me and Ron over three hundred thousand of your reward."

"Well yeah, I thought it was fair to just take the three hundred thousand out of my amount," said Harry.

"You can take three hundred thousand from mine as well, I didn't do it for the money," said Hermione.

"How much are we getting from Harry?" asked Ron.

Hermione slide the piece of parchment under Ron's nose and he said, "Yeah you can take three hundred thousand from me as well."

"Who is this nine hundred thousand going to?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"The surviving families of those who fought, died or at least survived the war that were in the Order," said Harry.

"That is a nice jester," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Not like we are giving all the money away as well," said Ron with a smile on his face.

Hermione had to laugh to herself as she heard this from Ron.

"How are you going to deliver the money to the people who are getting it?" asked Hermione.

"Might deliver it to them personally and thank them," said Harry.

Ginny was sitting there thinking to herself. "I wonder what I should call my owl?" asked Ginny to herself.

"I already know what I am going to call mine," said Harry.

Everyone turned to look at him and he said, "I'm calling my owl Regulus."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Australia

For the next few days it was hectic around the Burrow, Ministry Wizards were coming and going because they wanted to check and double check the house specifications with Harry so that they did not have to redo the job if Harry did not like the place.

With Hogwarts being fixed up after the battle, Kreacher had to come and stay at the Burrow, because he was technically homeless at that point.

Kreacher wanted to help Mrs. Weasley with the cleaning and cooking but Mrs. Weasley would not allow him to lift a finger.

"It's okay Kreacher, you can have a rest, I'll handle this," said Mrs. Weasley with a warm smile to Kreacher whenever he tried to help.

Kreacher would sit on the large chair while Mrs. Weasley would clean around him. When Kreacher was, unable to understand why Mrs. Weasley would not allow him to help her clean and cook, he went to his master Harry to ask him.

"Blood Traitors don't want me in there home," said Kreacher.

"Kreacher they are not blood traitors," said Harry.

"The Fat one won't allow me to work for her," said Kreacher.

"She acting like you are a guest in her home Kreacher," said Harry.

"A guest, I've never been a guest in a home," said Kreacher.

"Start enjoying it because it won't last for long," said Harry with a smile to Kreacher.

"Yes master," said Kreacher and he went back to take his seat back in the living room.

Up in Harry and Ron's room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were busy looking over their plans they had started to gather over the last few days on the whereabouts of Hermione's parents.

"We have all the names of Wilkins living in Australia," said Ron and with a few well choice spells from Hermione they made the names that were not married disappear immediately, then the ones that were not starting with a W or M leaving a few names left scattered across the Australian continent.

"We are going to have to see each of them in turn," said Hermione.

"Did you change their appearance?" asked Ron.

"No, but I'll be able to tell if it is them or not," said Hermione.

"Did we get word back from Hagrid?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah it came today, he said he would love to take a trip to Australia with us," said Harry showing Hermione the letter.

"That is good to hear," said Hermione.

"So we have our list of names and locations from The Ministry of Magic," said Ron.

"Hagrid's agreed to come with us to Australia for some extra muscle," said Hermione.

"We have money for the trip, We can send Pig to Hagrid to inform him we will be going on Friday, that will give him time to get here," said Harry.

"I'll tell dad to tell the Portkey Department we are ready to leave on Friday with two Wizards, a Witch and a half giant," said Ron.

"And Kreacher, I don't want him to be here for long because he will go mad not being able to work," said Harry.

"I'll pack our thing in the beaded bag, it might be able to get Regulus's cage in there if you want to bring him," said Hermione.

"Cage maybe, but I'll send word to Australian Ministry of Magic to inform them we are arriving there," said Harry.

"Regulus can send the message and stay there for our arrival," said Harry.

Hermione pointed her wand at a quill and a piece of parchment and they sprang to life and started to write down an official letter for Regulus to deliver.

It was Friday and Regulus had been gone for a full two days hoping that he had made it to Australia Harry was getting everything organised for the trip he was about to take.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were woken up early that morning by Mrs. Weasley who had breakfast ready for them all and that Hagrid was there waiting for them.

Kreacher came up the stairs to get Harry to make sure that he was able to come down.

"Master has strange friends, there is a Giant in the living room," croaked Kreacher.

"That is Hagrid, and he is a Half Giant," said Harry to Kreacher.

"Are you ready to come to Australia with us?" asked Harry.

"Yes Master," said Kreacher.

"How are we going to be travelling to Australia, master?" asked Kreacher.

"Portkey, Kreacher, have you used one before?" asked Harry.

"No master, Kreacher can Apparate where he needs to go," said Kreacher.

"Well we are going a long way, not that it will take long to get there," said Harry.

"Kreacher could try and Apparate to Australia," said Kreacher.

"No we can all travel a safer way, Kreacher," said Harry.

"Yes master," said Kreacher.

They ate their breakfast and finished getting everything organised for their trip to Australia leaving nothing to chance that there might be Death Eaters hiding out in the country wanting a little sport.

The five travellers stepped out onto the front of The Burrow's front lawn just passed the gate where they were able to Disapparate from and they all arrived in the middle of the Ministry of Magic where trained Security Wizards stood pointing their wands at Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kreacher.

Kreacher hide close to Harry for Protection from the Security Wizards and Harry placed his hand onto Kreacher's baldhead for comfort.

"It's Harry Potter again you fools," said Mr. Flausten as the Security Wizards slacken their wand hands.

"Thanks again," said Harry as they started to walk off from the Entrance Hall and up to the Grates to the Fifth Floor where they would be getting the Portkey to Australia.

"Can't believe we pay these security wizards, unable to recognise our saviour," said Mr Flausten.

They arrived at Portkey office and when they went inside, they found that it was in fact empty.

"Might not be working today?" asked Ron.

"Oh they're working, butch of bludgers, hey we are waiting out here!" said Hagrid at the top of his voice.

"Ah Mr. Potter you made it alright, I'm Mr. Kennel," said Mr. Kennel.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Kennel," said Harry.

Mr. Kennel took in the image of Hagrid who he had guessed that yelled out.

"Do you have everything you are taking with you?" asked Mr. Kennel.

"Yes," said Hermione.

Hagrid had a large suitcase with him so Mr. Kennel though that he was carrying everyone's luggage in there.

"We have your Portkey waiting inside," said Mr. Kennel. "I'll bring it out and you can be off."

"Thank you," said Harry.

"Ah don't thank them, where were they when we battle at Hogwarts," said Hagrid.

"They might not have known we were fighting at Hogwarts to come and help us," said Harry.

"I bet'cha they did, many people from the Ministry were there fighting," said Hagrid.

"If they had come then they would have had to fight on the Death Eater side if they wanted to keep their jobs," said Hermione.

Mr. Kennel made his way out with a glass ball in his hand, He placed the ball into Harry's hand and everyone placed a finger on the ball including Kreacher who had to reach up very high to touch it.

"Portus," said Mr. Kennel and the five of them were lifted off the ground and started to spin into nothingness.

The fingers were all stuck firmly to the Glass Ball which Harry was holding and when they finally appeared they were standing in a similar room in which they had left.

"Welcome Mr. Potter's party from England, pleasure you wanted to come to our neck of the woods," said Wizard standing over them.

"So we are in Australia?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, and we are about ten hours later then you had left England, you got to love that time difference," said the Wizard again.

"Where about are we?" asked Harry.

"Canberra, deep under ground, like your Ministry of Magic in England," said the Wizard.

Everyone started to move slowly feeling a little jet lagged from the trip.

"It is just your bodies adjusting to the new time, you will be fine shortly, if you can manage it we have some things to discuss with you before we let you leave," said the Wizard.

"Okay," said Harry.

"We are a bit relaxed in some of the rules here, The Three unforgivable Curses, only the Killing curse will land you in Prison," said the Wizard.

"So you can use the other two then," said Hermione a little shocked.

"It gets a bit hot here, temper raise much easily and you can get yourselves in a little trouble," said The Wizard.

"Any other rules we have to know about?" asked Ron before Hermione interjected with how outrageous that rule is.

"Australia is a big Country, there are designated spot in which you can Apparate around Australia," said the Wizard and he handed them a map.

"Try and not to splinch yourselves because it will be a while before help can get to you," said the Wizard.

"Is there anything else," said Harry.

"Just some documents saying you are not here intent on killing Australians and the Australian way of life, and that you will be leaving to head back to England when you are finished with your business," said the Wizard.

The Wizard took them into a separate room where a 300-page parchment was sitting there for each of them to read and sign.

Hermione sat down at the table, started to read the parchment, and was finished in just under an hour.

"It just says that we abide by the Australian Magical Laws and that we wave rights while we are here that contradict the Australian laws," said Hermione.

"It is fine to sign," continued Hermione.

"House-elves don't need to sign, but his behaviour will reflect badly upon his master," said the Wizard.

Harry signs his parchment, hands it to the Wizard, and makes to leave.

"Do you have anything that you need to declare?" asked the Wizard.

"Kreacher my house-elf and Regulus my owl when he arrives," said Harry.

"Owls and House-elves are fine," said the Wizard.

The Wizard turned to look suspiciously at Hagrid.

"Do you have anything you want to declare," said the Wizard solely to Hagrid.

"No, I don't you snooping spook," said Hagrid.

"Welcome to Australia, and I hope that your stay here will be beneficial," said the Wizard.

"I have Galleons," said Harry but before he could finish the Wizard interrupted.

"Galleon exchange is at the Wizard Bank, we deal in Apples, cherries and bananas," said the Wizard.

"Oh really," said Hermione a little fascinated by the different money Australians have.

"Twenty-five Bananas make a cherry, four cherries make an apple," said the Wizard.

"Wow fascinating how different our money is to the Australian money," said Hermione.

"I thought you would have read up on this before you left England," said the Wizard.

"I didn't think really, it was a little last minute," said Hermione.

"Well take care, send work back when you are ready to go, you will have to come back here because the other Ministry buildings don't handle international travel," said the Wizard.

The Portkey Wizard showed them to the Grates that lead down to the lower floors. "You will want to go up to the top floor," said the Wizard.

"Okay thanks," said Harry.

The five of them climbed into the Elevator and made their way up to the top floor where they walked out into the sunshine of the Wizard Store fronts.

"They have their own Diagon Alley here," said Ron with a smile.

"Well we will have to go to Gringotts and get that money exchanged," said Harry.

"True, then we can do a little sight seeing while we are here," said Ron.

"Maybe just a little," said Hermione with a smile on her face as they made their way down through the groups of shoppers.

"I'll have to wait for Regulus before we leave," said Harry as he caught up with Ron and Hermione.

They made their way to through the group of shoppers to the Australian Gringotts bank where they were going to exchange their money for Australian.

When they made it inside the look of the place was no different then the look of Gringotts in England. Harry made his way up to one of the Goblins for help trying to get his moneybag out of Hermione's beaded bag.

"Hello, we would like to exchange our money for Australian Wizard money," said Harry.

"Can you get some Muggle money as well," said Hermione.

"And some Muggle money as well," said Harry looking at the disgruntle look on the goblins face.

When the Goblin had finished adding up the galleons and exchanging the money he gave the money back to Harry and said, "Male head is Magical, Woman head, Muggle."

Harry looked at the money and saw that some of it was in note form and judging by the numbers on the notes it was a lot of money.

The Wizard Money was in coin form and had pictures of Bananas, Cherries and Apples on them with a Wizards head on the back.

"Thank you very much," said Harry.

"No problem, just leave without damaging anything Mr. Potter," said the Goblin.

Harry gathered that the Goblins must have been speaking to each other and they knew about them setting free a Dragon in the English Gringotts.

Hagrid, Kreacher, Harry, Ron and Hermione left leaving the place as they had seen it and ventured forth into the streets again looking at the different shops.

"How long do you think it will take for Regulus to catch up with us?" asked Harry.

"Not sure it is a long way from England to Australia, he would have had to of taken the long way so he didn't fall into the Ocean," said Hermione.

"Maybe a week," said Ron.

Harry sat down in the nearest chair he could find to contemplate what he had done to his new owl.

"Don't worry about it mate, he is a new owl, he can cope with the long distance flying," said Ron.

"Yeah Harry, we can wait for Regulus to catch up, and in the mean time we can check out the sites, no point in wasting the trip," said Hermione with a smile on her face.

They spent three days looking around at the different sites in Canberra and then they found Regulus sitting on a chair in the Squeaky Drum waiting for them at the end of the third day.

Regulus came flying over to them and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello Regulus," said Harry as he started to stroke the nose of his owl.

A Wizard accompanied Regulus on his flight over to Harry and when the Wizard stood in front of them he said, "I've been sent to see to your every need while you are with us Mr. Potter, orders from the Australian Minister for Magic himself."

"Okay," said Harry take the piece of parchment from the Wizard.

Harry started to read the letter to see if it was true what the Wizard was saying.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We have just read your letter from your owl and we are pleased to help in any way. I have asked Perkins to help you out in your quest to find your friends missing parents.

If you have any trouble, your owl will be able to find me here at the Ministry of Magic in Canberra.

Because your journey will take you into the Muggle world, we are able to give you temporary passports while you are here, if asked show them to the Muggle Police and it should hold up against any questions.

Yours Faithfully

Walter Promwell

Minister for Magic

Harry turned to Perkins and asked, "I gather you are Perkins then?"

"Perkins at your service sir," said Perkins.

"So where are we headed first Sir?" asked Perkins as he showed Harry, Ron and Hermione to a table.

"We have a list of name and we are searching them to find Hermione's parents," said Harry.

Mr. Perkins took the list of names from Harry, ran his nose down them all, and said, "You seem to be after the same person," said Mr. Perkins.

"Yes, Hermione modified her parents' memory to save them from being used to find me and get information out of them," said Harry.

"So you are after modified parents," said Mr. Perkins.

"You have a nice British accent there," said Hermione to Mr. Perkins.

"Well thank you, Miss Granger," said Mr. Perkins.

Hagrid was not so happy to see Mr. Perkins; it seemed to make him look under needed.

"Hello Sir, and you are?" asked Mr. Perkins.

"Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and the grounds of Hogwarts," said Hagrid.

"Jolly good show," said Mr. Perkins.

"Begg'in your pardon, but I don't think we need your help, we can manage on our own very well," said Hagrid.

"Oh nonsense, this is going to be a great adventure," said Mr. Perkins and he left the table to get everyone a drink.

He had been gone for a little while and Harry had lost track of him. When he had come back, he had a fire whisky for everyone excluding Kreacher who managed to climb up onto Harry's leg at great shock to Mr. Perkins.

"What the bloody hell is that thing in your lap, Mr. Potter?" asked Mr. Perkins.

"This is Kreacher, my house-elf," said Harry noticing that Mr. Perkins had forgotten to get Kreacher a drink.

"Not seen many house-elves, normally they stay inside their owners home, right," said Mr. Perkins.

"I thought Kreacher might like to come and see Australia," said Harry.

"Jolly good, more the merrier," said Mr. Perkins and he had sent for another drink, this time it was a Butterbeer.

"Lets toast to the occasion," said Mr. Perkins who raised his glass.

Hagrid could barely hold his small glass in his hand without breaking it into pieces.

"Maybe next round we get something a little bigger for me to hold," said Hagrid with a weak smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Vacant Houses

They set off the next day to go forth and search for the houses on the list. Because they were leaving from Canberra, they decided to take on the houses on the list that were the furthest away from them. Happy with Mr. Perkins plan they set off to look for Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

They had to Apparate Twice to get to Western Australian from Canberra and they were sure that they would have to Apparate Twice to get back to Canberra when they had found who they were looking for.

"Is everyone on your list Muggle," said Mr. Perkins as they had arrived in a Muggle dominate area Northam that was outside of Perth.

"My parents are both Muggles and no nothing about magic so yes they will be in areas more likely to have Muggles in them," said Hermione.

"What does it matter if we have to be around Muggles for?" asked Ron to Mr. Perkins.

"It is just your friend here isn't very discrete when he is dealing with Muggles," said Mr. Perkins.

"We have a statue of Secrecy to keep in place," said Harry.

"Plus your house-elf is not something Muggles see every day," said Mr. Perkins.

"Kreacher you can't come with us into the Muggle area, you look too much magical, can you find us a hotel in a Magical tavern and we will see you later," said Harry to Kreacher who bowed and vanished with a crack.

"What about your big friend here, where are you going to send him?" asked Mr. Perkins.

"Kreacher is only a summons away, Hagrid is going to have to stay with us and hope that he can blend in," said Harry.

"I can blend in with Muggles just fine," said Hagrid giving Mr. Perkins a mean look.

"Jolly good Mr. Hagrid," said Mr. Perkins.

"You guys we have to go down here," said Hermione looking up at a sign pole.

They followed the street down until they found the house they were looking for. However, for some strange reason the house they were after was not populated anymore. It had seemed that the place was rather emptied very quickly.

Hermione walked up to the door to look inside and it was completely stripped down from anything that would suggest that there would have been someone living there.

"No one seems to be living there, we can move onto the next name," said Hermione.

They made there way to the next group of names on the list that were in Western Australia and they seemed to be all-empty as well.

They returned to where Kreacher was staying with their rooms and they laid down to rest.

"Where do you want to go next?" asked Mr. Perkins.

"We can head up to the Northern Territory tomorrow," said Harry looking at the list of names that were there.

"They look like a family," Mr Perkins.

"Okay we can head down to South Australia and see if they are there," said Harry.

"Hermione was questioning Harry's resolve, they had planned on seeing everyone on the list until they had found Hermione's parents, even if they might not be the ones they were looking for.

Harry went to the bar to see about getting another drink and Hermione followed to help carry them back.

"I don't think we should not see the ones at the Northern Territory, we had a plan we should stick to it," said Hermione.

"For some strange reason the houses we found today are all empty, that can't be a coincidence," said Harry.

"What you think someone is trying to stop me from finding my parents?" asked Hermione.

"We will have to see, we will go to South Australia like we have planned with Mr. Perkins and if that fails, we can try the Northern Territory where Mr. Perkins thinks we shouldn't bother," said Harry.

"Okay," said Hermione feeling a little down that she had not being about to find someone on the list yet.

The next morning Kreacher went ahead to find a place in South Australia for them to stay in because the names on this list again were in Muggle populated areas.

They made their way along the road until they found their first house, which had people inside of it. Hermione thinking that this could be the house rushed up to the front door to knock on it and then she was blasted backwards as Wizards rushed out of the house and started to fire spells at them.

Harry helped Hermione to her feet as Hagrid and Ron were blasting spells back at the wizards and witches shooting spells at them.

"What is going on Harry!" screamed Hermione from the floor in between the spells firing over their heads.

"We have to get out of here," screamed Harry and the pair of them Apparated from the ground and reappeared standing behind a car on the side of the road.

Harry pulled out his wand and started to fire back spells at the Wizards and Witches who seemed continent on trying to kill them.

Mr. Perkins was hiding behind a car without his wand huddled in a corner trying not to be hit.

Harry jumped out from behind the car to go over and help Ron and Hagrid whom seem to be avoiding the most dangerous of the spells and some of them were just bouncing off Hagrid's tough Giant skin.

"Do you know who they are?" asked Ron.

"They couldn't be Death Eaters could they?" asked Harry.

"Only way to find out is if you jump out there and they stop firing spells and run away," said Ron.

"I don't think they heard I killed Lord Voldemort," said Harry.

Hagrid rushed out from behind his part of the car, which was only hiding the bottom half and he jumped onto the Wizards and Witches knocking them to the ground.

Harry made his way out from hiding and went to the front where Hagrid was slowly helping himself off the Wizards and Witches.

Harry pulled up one of the sleeves of the Wizards and saw that there was no mark on his skin.

"Mustn't be Death Eaters," said Harry.

"Or they are concealing themselves and their marks," said Hermione who rushed into the house and to look for something.

She came back carrying a picture frame of the Wizard and the Witch and she gave it to Harry and Ron to look at.

"They might be using Polyjuice Potion," said Hermione.

Harry used his wand and started to tie up the two men and the woman and they lifted them up and pulled them back into the house with his wand settling them both down into their own chair.

"What are we doing they attacked us we have to go before some more arrive," said Mr. Perkins.

"They have information for us, we have to get it out of them," said Harry.

"What are they going to know," said Mr. Perkins.

"Who they are working for, for one," said Harry.

"Are you alright Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine Harry, are you, Ron and Hermione okay?" asked Hagrid.

"Yeah we are okay," said Harry.

"Kreacher!" said Harry and with in moments there was a crack and Kreacher was standing in the house of W & M Wilkins.

"Master called Kreacher," said Kreacher in a croak.

"Yes, I promised you that you could question the next person," said Harry.

"Master remembers," said Kreacher with a smile on his face.

"You can take the man into the next room and get as much information out of him as you can without killing him," said Harry.

Kreacher raises the man into the air with a hover charm and lead him into another room.

It took an hour but as the screams died, away Kreacher came back and told Harry everything that the men had told him.

"They are Death Eaters, master," said Kreacher.

"Did they come from England or had Voldemort stretched this far?" asked Harry.

"She is from England, and she is a He, Dolohov," said Kreacher.

"This is Dolohov," said Harry.

"Yes Master," said Kreacher.

The Female started to awaken and had an evil smile on her face.

"How must it feel to have to pretend to be a female," said Harry to Dolohov.

"Very painful but it was worth it to stop you from achieving your goal," said Dolohov.

"So you are here to stop us from finding Hermione's parents," said Harry with his wand pointed at Dolohov's neck.

"Hermione parents, we were told you were on a secret mission from the Order of the Phoenix to stop Dark Lord's return," said Dolohov.

"Lord Voldemort isn't coming back, he is finished for good," said Harry.

"That is what we thought last time, that he was gone and still he had come back, he will again," said Dolohov.

"What have you done to the people that lived here," said Harry.

"We have killed them, we have killed them all on that list you are carrying," said Dolohov.

"You can't be serious, they all can't be dead," said Hermione.

"Any threat to bring the Dark Lord back must be extinguished," said Dolohov.

"My parents are not a threat to your dead Lord," said Hermione who pulled out her wand and pointed it at Dolohov.

"Mud-bloods have no power," said Dolohov and he spat at the floor in front of Hermione.

"Crucio," said Hermione and all the hate she had for the Death Eaters poured out into Dolohov who was screaming his head off in the room.

Hermione stop and tries to control herself, but the shock that her parents might be dead after being away from them all this time was too much to bare. Therefore, she hit Dolohov again with Crucio making him feel what she was feeling.

Harry pulled out the list of names and said, "You managed to get to all these places and killed everyone inside."

"Most of the list the rest of us are hunting them down," said Dolohov.

"Kreacher go to the Australian Auror office and inform them that Death Eaters are working in Australia and to setup protection for everyone on this list," said Harry.

"Yes master," said Kreacher and he vanished with a crack.

"How would the Death Eaters get their hands on the list of names," said Harry trying to think to himself.

Hermione turned just in time to see Mr. Perkins hit Harry with a stunning spell and watched Harry fall to the ground.

Some time later Harry woken up to find that he, Ron Hermione and Hagrid were all tied up together with Magical ropes.

"I was wondering if you would ever had thought it was me," said Mr. Perkins as he and Dolohov stood over Harry.

"Australian Ministry of magic do not care about Death Eater activities," said Dolohov.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"As long as you do not affect their way of life you can do pretty much anything and they don't care," said Dolohov.

Harry was quickly thinking to himself on how to get out of this situation.

"We are going to be keeping you until the Dark Lord has risen again," said Mr. Perkins with a smile.

"You will be keeping us until hell freezes over, and I eat my weight every day," said Ron.

"I eat all your weights a day, you wouldn't have enough food," said Hagrid.

"I say be quiet," said Dolohov.

"What is wrong?" asked Mr. Perkins.

"I think someone is outside," said Dolohov.

Just at that moment, a loud blast came through the door, which knocked Dolohov and Mr. Perkins to the floor.

Wizards started to pour into the room with Kreacher running over to untie them.

"We got word from your house-elf that you were holding Death Eaters and that there were Muggles being killed," said the Lead Auror.

"Yeah they are the Death Eaters and there is one in back," said Harry.

"We have people going to search the houses on the list to find out if what you say is true about them killing Muggles," said the lead Auror.

"Two of the Muggles are my friends parents, she is a Muggle Born," said Harry.

"No problem do you have a Photo of them for us," said the Lead Auror.

"Yeah, I do," said Hermione and she went through her bag to get out her purse and she held the photo out for the Lead Auror to look at.

"We have them at the Muggle police station, they were on the Gold Coast," said the Lead Auror.

"Thank goodness," said Hermione.

The Aurors tied and picked up the three Death Eaters and carried them out of the House. There was Ministry Wizards going around and modifying the memories of the people who were standing there watching the events.

"Your parents are safe," said Harry to Hermione.

"I knew he was lying about killing them all, I just knew," said Hermione.

"How do you feel about using your first Unforgivable Curse," said Harry.

"I never want to do it again," said Hermione with a smile.

The Lead Auror came back with what looked like a crystal ball from the Port key Office.

"You can use this to get to the Gold Coast," said the Lead Auror.

"Thank you very much," said Hermione taking the Portkey from the Auror.

Kreacher, Harry, Ron and Hagrid held onto the Portkey and the five of them vanished with a crack.

They appeared standing in the middle of an empty car park at an abandoned movie theatre across the road from the police department.

They went inside the Police station to find that Hermione's parents were sitting in two chairs waiting to be seen.

Hermione rushed over to them, when they looked at Hermione the charm on them was broken, and they could remember who they were again. The problem was that the memories that had been made over the year were still fresh in their minds.

"We are so sorry," said Mrs. Granger as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm sorry I had to do it too you," said Hermione.

Two gentlemen came walking into the police station and turned to walk towards them.

"These are the men that came and got us," said Mrs, Granger.

"Sorry we couldn't take you to the Ministry of Magic, but Muggles aren't allowed in there," said one of the gentlemen.

"How are we going to get my parents home if they can't come into the Ministry for Magic?" asked Hermione.

"We have setup a Portkey for you all to take you home," said the second gentlemen.

"Kreacher and Hagrid are waiting outside," said Harry.

"Let's go and join them," said the first gentlemen again.

They made their way out into the parking lot of the Theatre where they had arrive and they all stood around in a circle.

"What about our clothes and things," said Mrs. Granger.

"We can send them on to you," said the second gentlemen.

"We can't send you back to the Ministry of magic because of the Muggles," said the first gentlemen.

"Can you send us to the Burrow," said Harry.

"The Burrow?" asked the second Gentlemen.

"That is the name of our house," said Ron.

"Okay," said the first gentlemen and they waved their wand.

"Oh Regulus is still back at the Tavern," said Harry.

"We will send it on," said the second gentlemen.

The Portkey glowed blue and they vanish from the car park and were floating through nothingness until they had arrived at the Burrow.

Mr and Mrs. Weasley had rushed out of the house. It was still early in the morning when they arrived back at the Burrow.

"You didn't send an owl saying you were coming back," said Mrs. Weasley a little cross.

"It would have taken a few days to get here and we would have been back already," said Ron.

"True," said Mr. Weasley.

"Hello dears," said Mrs. Weasley to Hermione's parents.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, right?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Oh you remember us," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't think we can forget about that fight that broke out at the book store," said Mr. Granger raising his hand out to shake Mr. Weasley's hand.

"That wasn't a real Wizard fight," said Mr. Weasley remembering his storeroom brawl with Mr. Malfoy.

"It was still entertaining," said Mr. Granger with a smile.

"Why don't you all come in and have a seat," said Mrs. Weasley.

They made their way into the house and took up a chair. Hermione sat down in the middle of her parents.

"So did you have fun in Australia?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"It was a nice long Holiday, we started up a bakery over there, cooking things like Pies and Sausage rolls, cakes," said Mrs. Granger.

"That would have been a delight to run," said Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger talked about their long adventure in Australian until the wee afternoon when they had decided to go and check out their old house and see if it is still there.

Harry wanting a little rest and he stayed at the burrow with his promise to Hermione in going to get her parents back fulfilled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

966,666 Galleons 10 sickles and 36 Knuts

While Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were gone with Hermione, Ron and the Grangers Harry walked over and looked at the list of names Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had put together.

At the top of the list were the old Order members some of them had died in the battle against the Dark lord and their names were crossed out. Harry found twenty-eight names on the list and he added Ginny and Luna's name for their work inside the castle for helping bring chaos to the Carrows.

Harry was not going to keep any of the 900,000 galleons for himself and when he saw that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had placed Harry's parents and Sirius on the list of thirty he decided that he would give it all to Andromeda to look after Teddy.

Harry made a note to give Andromeda 150,000 galleons.

Susan Bones would get 30,000 galleons for her uncle being in the Order and helping the Wizarding World.

Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle would get 30, 000 each for helping out the Order and keeping the Dursleys safe from the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort.

Elphias Doge would be given 30,000 for his work with the Order of the Phoenix.

Aberforth would be getting 60,000 from Harry, which included his brother 30,000.

Arabella Figg would be getting 30,000 for looking after Harry and dealing with the Dursley for so many years.

Mundungus Fletcher was crossed out but Mr. Weasley had seemed to put him back on the list. He would be getting 30,000 galleons for his work for the Order of the Phoenix.

Rubeus Hagrid would be getting 30,000 and Harry hoped he did not spend it all on the pub in Hogsmeade.

Neville Longbottom would be getting 60,000 and Harry hoped that he would be able to help look after his parents with that money.

Professor Minerva McGonagall would be getting 30,000 of the money and Harry was sure that she deserved more than that for her help at the school and in the order.

Sturgis Podmore after his release from Azkaban would be getting 30,000 for his help in the Order.

Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt would be getting 30,000 and Harry hoped he would use the Money to run for Minister for Magic.

Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley would be getting 120,000, which included Fabian and Gideon Prewett's share of the Gold.

Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour would be getting 60,000 galleons, which Harry hoped would repay them for looking after them when they left the Malfoys and a good start for their new family.

Charlie Weasley would be getting 30,000 for helping with the Order of the Phoenix and coming to the rescue when they needed help at the final battle of Hogwarts.

George Weasley would be getting 60,000 for his and Fred's help in just every capacity of Harry's life.

Harry thought long and hard about this and wanted to give Ginny and Luna 30,000 between them for their help at Hogwarts and keeping the Carrows at bay for such a long time.

Hogwarts Teachers would share in the last 30,000 for their help in the fight, because Harry would not have been able to defeat Lord Voldemort without any of their help.

Hermione and Ron would be getting there 33333 galleons 5 sickles and 18 Knuts each for helping Harry Destroy Horcruxes.

Harry had it all sorted out in his mind what he was going to do with the money, now he had to act in delivering the money to the people who was getting it.

Harry wanted to do this part on his own, thank everyone who helped him. Harry went and got ready for a trip into Diagon Alley.

Harry closed up the house and Apparated himself to Diagon Alley where he went through the crowd to climb Gringotts steps with his list in hand.

Harry walked up the stairs and into Gringotts where he saw Bill standing there with one of the Gringotts Goblins talking.

"Hello Bill," said Harry as he approached Bill.

"Hello Harry, come to take some money out of your account," said Bill.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could speak with some Goblins about my money," said Harry.

"Come we can see if Griprook is free, he likes Wizards much more than the others," said Bill.

Harry and Bill made their way over to where Griprook was sitting and Bill told him, "Mr Potter is here to talk about his money."

"Very well Mr. Potter, please sit down," said Griprook.

"The Ministry of Magic placed a Million Galleon reward for killing Lord Voldemort into my account," started Harry.

"Yes it took five goblins to take it and place it into your account, some of us thought that it could have been used to help repay the damage you did to our Vaults," said Griprook.

"I am sorry about that," said Harry.

"It is no problem, the Ministry fix it up for you Mr. Potter," said Griprook.

"Well I wanted to use that Million Galleons to give to people," said Harry.

"You are very charitable with your Galleons," said Griprook.

"Not all of it," said Harry trying to save face in front of the Goblin.

"966,666 galleons, 10 sickles and 36 Knuts will be taken from my Vault and divided up ready to give to these people," said Harry handing over the letter to Griprook.

"Very well Mr. Potter," said Griprook.

Griprook had some cards placed under his desk and he handed them to Harry.

"Place the Name and Amount on this card and give it to the person you wish to have the money, when they come in we can sort out what we can do with their money," said Griprook.

Harry took back the list of names and their amounts and started to write it down on the cards Griprook provided for him.

When Harry was finished, he thanked Griprook for his help and left Gringotts to track down the people who he had to see. On his way, he thanked Bill and gave him his card with him and Fleur written on it.

When Bill looked at the card, he had a large smile on his face.

Harry wasn't sure were everyone was, who he was giving money to, but he didn't want to head back to the Burrow and get help from the others.

Harry knew that Kingsley would be at the Ministry of Magic, So Harry Apparated himself off to the Ministry of Magic to hand over Kingsley Card to him.

With a lot of waiting in the waiting room of the Minister's office Kingsley came out and Harry handed him his Gringotts card.

With one look at it, Harry said, "For your help with the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry made his way to the Grate before Kingsley had caught up with him and said, "I don't want your money."

"It's okay Kingsley, use it for when you run for Minister for Magic," said Harry.

Kingsley stood there and gave Harry a smile before turning away and walking back to his Office.

Harry went back down to check the records department to find out where everyone else on his list lived. When he found them all he left thanking the helpful Witch on his way out and he Apparated out of the Ministry to find Dedalus Dodge.

When Harry found Dedalus, he was having a drink with Hestia Jones who Harry thought was lucky because he was able to give her, her card as well.

"Thank you Mr. Potter," said Dedalus and Hestia when Harry left after having a drink with them.

Harry then made his way across town to where he had found Susan Bones who had lost her mother to the Death Eaters.

"Hello Harry," said Susan as Harry approached her on foot.

"Hello Susan, sorry to hear about your mother," said Harry.

"It's okay, I still have dad," said Susan.

"Your uncle was in the fight against Lord Voldemort before he died, and I want to give you this, part of my reward for Killing Lord Voldemort, with out people in the Order, Lord Voldemort would never have been defeated," said Harry.

"Thank you Harry, nice seeing you again," said Susan as Harry handed her the card.

It was a little time after before Susan had seen how much Harry had given her and if Harry was not moving through nothingness, he might have actually heard the screams.

Next Harry went to the Hogshead where he had found a couple people on his list to give cards too.

Rubeus Hagrid was sitting at the bar having a drink when Harry made his way over to him.

"I only saw you a few hours ago," said Hagrid and before he could say another word, Harry had given him a card.

"How much is that Harry?" asked Hagrid as softly as he could.

"30,000 galleons," said Harry softly so that no one over heard him saying.

"You don't have to give me that much, for babysitting you," said Hagrid.

"It for helping fighting against Lord Voldemort," said Harry.

"Okay, then just making sure," said Hagrid and he stuffed it into his pocket.

Mundungus Fletcher was sitting dressed up as an Old hag again sitting by himself.

"Still won't let you in?" asked Harry.

"No, kick one goat and your band for life," said Mundungus.

"Well try not to spend all of this in the one place," said Harry and he placed Mundungus Fletcher's card into his pocket.

Harry saw that Aberforth was looking over at him and so he walked over and held out Aberforth card with the 60,000 on it.

"I know you gave up there but you came true in the end," said Harry giving a smile to Aberforth before leaving.

Harry made his way up to Hogwarts looking at the Wizards who are fixing up the Castle. Harry walked in passed the Boars with wings on the front gate up to the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall was standing there looking at him as Harry walked into the Great Hall.

"Mr. Potter, the school year hasn't started yet, so why are you here," said Professor McGonagall with a soft-hearted stern look.

"I'm here to give you a portion of my reward for killing Lord Voldemort," said Harry.

"Oh I see, you want to donate to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall.

"Not really, this is for you Professor," said Harry and he handed her, her Gringotts card.

"My heavens this is a lot of money," said Professor McGonagall.

"This is one for the teachers, they have to spilt their 30,000 between them," said Harry.

"This is far too much money to be giving me, Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall.

"Well it is not nearly as much as you deserve though Professor McGonagall," said Harry and he made his way out of the Great Hall and back out of Hogwarts.

Harry had to get out of the grounds of Hogwarts before we was able to continue his journey delivering the money to his friends.

When Harry had left the grounds of Hogwarts, he continued on his way to find Neville Longbottom's house. When Harry arrived, Neville was sitting with his Grandmother in their tearoom.

Harry knocked on the door and a House-elf appeared answering the door.

"Who is it Toffy," said Neville's Grandmother.

"Mr. Potter, to see Neville," said Harry to Toffy.

"Mr. Potter, come to see master Neville," said Toffy and he disappear again with a crack.

"Good Afternoon," said Neville's Grandmother as she came over to see Harry.

"Hi," said Neville.

"Hi Neville, I have come to give you something," said Harry.

"Why are you giving me something?" asked Neville looking puzzled.

"I wanted to do it in person, because you have to know how much you all meant in the fight against Lord Voldemort," said Harry.

Harry handed Neville a card with his 60,000 galleons on it.

"Thanks," said Neville looking at the card.

"Would you like to stay for tea dear," said Neville's Grandmother.

"No, I have to get going, I have a few more cards to deliver," said Harry.

"Nice of you to drop by," said Neville's Grandmother.

Harry turned and left the property where he was able to Apparate to his next Location.

Harry stopped off at Elphias Doge, Arabella Figg and Sturgis Podmore and gave them their cards to collect their money from Gringotts. Mrs. Figg was pleased to see Harry after not seeing him for over a year.

Harry had one stop left and that was Andromeda Tonks, whom seemed pleased to see Harry arrive.

"Hello Harry," said Andromeda.

"Hello Andromeda," said Harry as he made his way inside the house.

"What bring you this way this evening," said Andromeda.

"I received my reward for killing Lord Voldemort, and I wanted you and Teddy to be looked after," said Harry.

"I've got everything we need here my love," said Andromeda.

"It is Tonks and Remus share of the money, and my half because I don't need it," said Harry.

"Share of the Million Galleons?" asked Andromeda weakly.

"I divided it up between members of the Order of the Phoenix and I am sure no one will protest that you receive this," said Harry as he handed over the card to Andromeda.

When Andromeda looked at the card, she had almost fainted.

"I can't take this much from you Harry," said Andromeda.

"You aren't, I have my portion of the Million Galleons already, and you could use this so you didn't have to work so hard to look after Teddy," said Harry.

"Still it is a lot of Galleons to be giving me," said Andromeda.

"At least you won't have to say you can't give Teddy an allowance," said Harry with a smile.

"Will you at least stay for Dinner?" asked Andromeda.

"No, I can't the Weasley's will be worried where I have gone to," said Harry.

"It's okay," said Andromeda who seemed to be feeling a little lonely in the house by herself.

"Would you like to come to the Burrow for some dinner," said Harry.

"Not sure if Molly would want me to just drop over unannounced," said Andromeda.

"I'm inviting you, and she likes me as a son so I am sure she won't mind," said Harry.

"I'll gather up some of Teddy's things and we can come with you," said Andromeda.

Andromeda went around the house gathering up some things for Teddy and she packed them in a bag ready for them to go.

Harry walked Teddy and Andromeda out of the house and into the front yard where they Disapparated into Nothingness arriving again back at the Burrow.

"I thought you were going to rest after your trip to Australia," said Mrs Weasley as she walked out of the house.

"You were in Australia?" asked Andromeda as Harry and she reached Mrs. Weasley.

"Only for a week or so," said Harry.

"Hello Andromeda, you brought Teddy with you, do you need me to baby sit for him?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry invited us for Dinner," said Andromeda looking a little shaken at their appearance in the Burrow.

"Oh that's okay the more the merrier we are having Luna Lovegood for dinner as well," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Is Charlie still here?" asked Harry.

"He is leaving in the morning to go back to Romania," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Bill and Fleur are coming over and George is too of course," said Mrs. Weasley.

"What about Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Hermione is Apparating over for Dinner by she wanted to go back to her parents' house to sleep," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry, Andromeda and Mrs. Weasley went back into the house and Harry ran into Luna sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace.

"Hello Luna," said Harry joining her on the seat in front of the fire.

"Oh Hello Harry," said Luna who gazed up at him dreamily.

"How is your dad feeling," said Harry.

"Much happier now that he is home, he wasn't feeling that good in Azkaban," said Luna.

"I have something for you, it isn't much," said Harry handing Luna her little card with 15,000 galleons printed on it.

"This is a funny phone number," said Luna with a smile on her face.

"No it is an amount in Gringotts you are able to claim," said Harry with a weak smile.

"Oh you are very generous," said Luna with a smile.

Luna hopped up and walked away leaving Harry sitting by the fire. Ron came jumping over the side of the chair and sat down next to Harry and asked, "How you feeling mate?"

"A little bit better," said Harry and he reached over and handed Ron his card with 33333 galleons, 5 sickles and 18 Knuts on it.

"Thanks, what is this for," said Ron.

"You can pick up your galleons tomorrow if you like," said Harry.

"You know me Harry, I like a little money, but you don't have to give away your money mate," said Ron.

"It has already been done, you might as well get your share of the loot," said Harry.

"I will, but come, Mum's been cooking all afternoon to distract from your absence," said Ron.

"Okay," said Harry.

Harry, after dinner was finished, had started to hand out the rest of the money cards to the Weasley Family. Molly and Arthur received 120,000 and they were both over joyed with the thought Harry had put into how much everyone would be getting.

George was happy with his and Fred's share of the money, and said, "I might have to give you a shop to run to pay you back the money."

Charlie was pleased with his money, "I can stay and continue my research on Dragons," said Charlie.

Bill had told Fleur that they had been giving 60,000 and she came over and gave Harry a big kiss on the cheek.

Hermione had come over at the start of Dinner, Harry slipped her a card with the same amount he gave to Ron on it, and she gave a small squeal.

The only one Harry had not given any money to, was Ginny whom he wanted to do privately as he did Luna.

Harry waited while Mrs. Weasley was ordering the plates to clean themselves, Mr. Weasley and Charlie were in conversation about Dragons, and Ron telling George that he had put up some of the money as well that went to him and included Hermione in it as well.

Hermione and Ginny were talking in Ginny's room, which Harry knocked and waited to be asked in.

"So did you have fun on another adventure today," said Ginny with a small smile.

"It was the last one for a while," said Harry and Hermione excused herself.

"That is good, have you thought of who you were going to be giving some of the reward to?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, it is all handed out except for one," said Harry and he handed over a yellow piece of parchment with 15,000 on it and gave it to Ginny.

"I gave one to Luna as well, and seeing as Neville is getting his parents," said Harry with a small smile on his face.

"I didn't do it for the money Harry," said Ginny.

"I know you didn't, but you can use it to get yourself a new broom for Quidditch," said Harry.

"I don't need 15,000 for that," said Ginny.

"You can spend it any way you want," said Harry. "You can give it to anyone you want."

"There were Members of Dumbledore's Army who should get some of this," said Ginny.

Harry gave Ginny a smile because he knew he had found his soul mate.


End file.
